The Norse Demigod & the Titans Curse
by MetalSharkey90
Summary: The first of a Two-part Series. The story follows Aaron Davidson the son of the Jötunn Goddess Skadi. Sent on a quest by Odin himself he journeys to Midgard but he encounters the Goddess Artemis, her Hunters and a few other Greek Demigods. OC central story. Will be pairing but not until later chapters. (Elements from the God of War 4 game.)
1. Arrival of the Norse Demigod

**Alright. So this is a new story idea I've thought of for a while as I've been reading a lot of Percy Jackson FanFics both Regular and Crossover for the last few months. I know this is the third book that I'm starting off with but I found that this is the one point in the story I found it the best way to introduce any OC for this Story. (Other than the first book of course) And as from the title you would have guessed my OC for this story will be from Norse Mythology.**

**While I haven't read the Magus Chase Series I won't be adding elements from that story into this as I don't know enough of the Series. So we'll just make it AU. (It technically was anyway, but fuck it. Roll with it) Heads up as well, my OC will be a lot older than the other characters. So while Percy will be around 14/15 ****Aaron ****will be 27/28.**

**There will also be some elements that I'll be bringing in from the God of War series as well. Mainly Aaron's Weapon which is the Leviathan Axe. This weapon was chosen due to his Jötunn mother's godly domains.**

**Anyway, let's get going with the first chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue: Arrival of the Norse Demigod

Somewhere in the Northern Forests of Yukon in Canada, there was a man stacking several medium to large size rocks into two pillars. The man's jaw and neck was covered in a short but light brown beard. Due to the man's resilience to the cold no steam from any sweat appeared over the head.

The man wore a Green and Grey flannel shirt underneath a brown leather jacket that had a white wolf fur collar. He wore simple jeans along with a pair of black boots. Hanging over his back was a backpack that appeared to have a wooden handle attached to the right-hand side of it.

"Last one set." The man groaned as he got back to his feet once more. "Heimdall said he would place me near where I needed to be. But instead, he placed me nearly 4000 miles away from my destination." The man groaned in annoyance as he took a crystal out from his backpack.

"Opið til Bar Harbor." The Man commanded out as the crystal began to glow. There was then a glowing veil that appeared between the two pillars. "I swear he's done this just to fuck with me." Grumbling along the man walked into the veil and disappeared from the snow-filled forest as the light faded.

* * *

(Bar Harbor, Maine)

"Permission to kill, my Lady?" One of the hunters asked. She didn't look back as she kept her gaze solely on the beast in front of her.

"This is not fair!" The Manticore, shouted out in a mixture of fear and anger. "Direct interference, it is against the ancient laws!"

"Not so." Another young girl spoke out to the beast." The hunting of all wild beasts in with my sphere. And you foul creature, are a wild beast."

Now that she was defined as the leader of the Hunters, the ones watching now knew that this small child was the Goddess Artemis herself. "Zoe... Permission granted."

The Manticore not wanting to perish charged towards the young Greek Demigods. "No!" A young blonde girl shouted out before she jumped onto the Beasts back.

However, before she could stab the Beast a small pillar of light suddenly appeared between the Hunters and the young Greek Demigods. Walking slowly out of the light all those near were silent as they looked at a man who was calmly assessing them all.

Looking up at the Helicopter overhead the man dropped his backpack and gripped the wooden handle. Lifting it upwards it revealed a curved single edged Danish Battle Axe with a medium length handle. The Axe's curved blade was littered with runes that ran along it's polished edge. Folding his fingers in order to tighten his grip on his weapon the Runes began to dimly glow in the moonlight.

"Drop your weapon! Now!" Zoe shouted out to the man but her orders were ignored.

The man instead threw the Axe towards the Helicopter. His aim was true as it hit just below the Helicopter's rotor. A sudden build-up of Ice stopped the rotating blades in an instant. With it's loss of power, the Helicopter fell down the cliff below. A few moments after his arrival this mysterious man had forced the Helicopter to fall from everyone's view. Moments after an explosion was heard the Axe flew back up into the air.

The Axe seemed to be making a beeline towards the man. But after taking a soft side step the blade rested beside his downed backpack. With the blade embedded into the snow, the man turned his attention towards the beast in front of him. Looking directly at the Manticore the man slowly walked towards the Beast.

"Who are you!?" One of the Hunters once more demanded an answer.

The man once more ignored the Hunters and continued walking towards the Manticore. Artemis meanwhile throughout the recent exchanges remained silent as she watched with slight interest. She could feel the man's presence was similar to the other Demigods present, but at the same time, there was also something different.

This feeling only caused her to be slightly more cautious of the man as she watched him place an open hand onto the ground. Within the blink of an eye Ice shoot out and encased all four of the Manticore's legs in a thick layer of frozen snow and water, trapping the Beast. The fifth pillar of ice trapped the Beast's tail, preventing it from defending itself. The Manticore was now at the man's mercy. "Now that I have your attention, I need you to answer an important question for me."

"And why, would I tell you anything?" Scowled at the Manticore.

Taking off his brown leather jacket it revealed several ringed tattoos that ran down both of the man's forearms. in between the ringed tattoos were several runes written onto his skin. "Simple." As he raised his right hand he pointed his open palm behind him. Several of the rune tattoos that littered his arm began to glow. Suddenly the Axe that was left beside his abandoned backpack flew into his open right hand.

"If you die to either these Godlings or the Goddess near me, you'll be reborn... However, my magic will make you fade into nothing." The man softly spoke as he started to tighten the grip he held on his Axe. "It would force you off of Yggdrasil and will never be reborn again. You'll be lost from the nine realms, never to return. Now, will you answer my question truthfully or suffer?"

With each step closer the more menacing he appeared to be. "I would get off this thing's back kid. Jötunn Magic can affect those who are in contact with it's intended target."

Annabeth nodded quickly as she jumped down from the Manticore's back and moved towards her friends. "Now." The man softly spoke as he lifted the Axe's blade to the Beast's head. "Where is Mimir?"

eye's nervously switched between the blade and the man. "I don't know who you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me Beast!" In a blast of sudden anger the man tightly grabbed Dr. Thorn's hair and pushed the Axe's blade to the Manticore's jaw, pressing onto it's neck. "Answer the question."

Upon feeling the cold metal break his skin Dr. Thron now knew this weapon could take his life. "I-i-it's with the G-general!" The Manticore nervously shouted out to the man.

"Who and where is this General?" The man asked as he kept the Axe in the same position.

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" One of the Hunters shouted out in fear. The man raised an eyebrow over this. This was the same Hunter that wanted him to drop his weapon. He wondered what had caused the sudden change in attitude.

"You know who that man is... Don't you?" The man softly asked the Hunter. Upon finishing his question he noticed that the other Hunter subconsciously tightened their grips over their weapons. However, what caught his eye was a little girl's deathly glare at him. He noticed that she had been the calmest of all the Hunter present, up until this point.

He knew that this Hunter knew something but decided it would be best not to ask any further. He had already got enough from the Beast and had stayed too long here for his own liking. So the man thought it would be best to cut his losses before anything else developed. He knew the name of the man who held Mimir, it was at the very least a start. "Then it appears I have overstayed my welcome."

Turning his attention back to the Manticore, The man released his grip over it's hair. Then with a swift and unsuspecting action, he brought the tip of the Axe's blade to the Beast's forehead. "Frysta!" The man commanded out which caused the Manticore to freeze solid. It's face showing his last moments of blind panic.

Lifting the Axe into the air the Man brought it down and shattered the Manticore into over a hundred thousand pieces. With the Beast slain, the man walked towards his backpack but a voice caused him to stop in his tracks. "WOAH! Time out! Who the hell are you people!?"

"I am of no concern little one." The man replied. As he continued walking another voice spoke out to him.

"And where do you plan on going?" The man turned around a found that it was the small quiet girl who recently gave him a deathly glare before he turned his back to the girl.

"At this moment I don't know. But it's urgent that I locate whoever this General is." As the man answered he didn't even turn to face the girl as he spoke. Such actions snapped some of the hunters into aiming their bows at him.

"You shall not answer our lady in that manner. Boy" Turning around to face the Hunters the man let out a light chuckle.

"Haha. It's been a few years since I've been called that. Haha." The man responded with laughter in his voice. "No less being called such from children. Haha."

"Who are you?" The small girl asked once more. "I know you are a Demigod. That much I can sense. But I don't know you."

"Well, you are correct. And I also know that you are Artemis of the Hunt." The man replied shocking the Goddess. "Y'know from the stories that I've heard of you, I have to say I wasn't expecting you to take this from."

"Watch your eyes and tone with our Lady you filthy male!" One of the Hunters shouted out in anger.

"Yeah and our Lady is the Goddess of more than just the Hunt!" Another joined her sister.

"You should respect all of her domains!" A third Hunter joined.

"The only way you'll gain my respect children, is if it's earned." The man snapped at the Hunter. "And the domain that I respect from Lady Artemis is that over the Hunt." The man responded.

"And why is that?" Artemis asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because, Lady Artemis from one Hunter to another. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Aaron Davidson. I'm the Demigod son of the Jötunn Goddess Skadi, Goddess of Winter, Mountains, Skiing and the Hunt." Aaron smiled as he answered Artemis.

Artemis raised an eyebrow to his statement. "I sense there is more than you are telling me."

'Of course, a Deity would notice such a thing.' Aaron thought to himself as he became silent. He remained silent for a few moments but Artemis noticed a mixture of hurt and anger within his eyes. "My father was also a Demigod but he is of no concern to me. I have already disowned his bloodline."

"I see." Artemis responded as she turned and walked towards her Hunters. "Zoe. Please set up Camp for ourselves and the other Demigods. They shall be staying with us for the night. Help with there wounds and please fetch their personal belonging from the school." Artemis softly ordered as she spoke.

Thinking now was the best time to make is exit Artemis spoke out to Aaron stopping him. "You will be joining us won't you?"

Aaron turned around to face Artemis to reject her offer but when he noticed the stern look on her face he stopped himself. "I suppose so."

* * *

Having been provided a tent to rest by the Hunters Aaron decided to rest for a few minutes. After an hour's rest, Aaron was awakened by one of Artemis' hunters shaking him. "Woah, Calm down. Where's the fire?" Aaron groaned as he woke. He looked up to find the girl in front of him was the one who's face had been full of fear at the mention of the General from before.

"My Lady wishes for your presence." The girl spoke to him with a monotone voice. "Follow me."

Aaron nodded as he got up from his makeshift bed and followed the girl. His trek to Artemis' tent was a silent one. "I can tell you're the life of the party."

"What was that male?!" The girl snapped back in response. She readied her bow to attack him but Aaron tripped her left foot from underneath her causing her to lose her focus and slightly stumble.

"You're too young to be thinking you can challenge me to a fight." Aaron dryly responded as he continued walking, leaving a stunned Zoe behind.

'I'm going to kill this man.' Zoe thought to herself as she tried to control her rage.

As Zoe entered Artemis' tent she came back out a few seconds later. "You may enter." She informed Aaron as she pulled back the entrance way allowing him to enter.

When he entered the tent he noticed that there were two others along with Artemis herself inside with him. "Please... Sit with us." Artemis offered a seat to which he bowed slightly and accepted.

"I must thank you for hospitality and allowing me to stay for a while Lady Artemis, but I feel that I can't rest any longer. I have to find this General quickly."

"Why?" The Sea-green eyed boy asked. "Why is it so important?"

"Finding the General is not important. It's finding who he has in his possession." Aaron answered. "According to... Whatever that thing was."

"Manticore." Artemis corrected Aaron.

"Thank you." Aaron nodded towards Artemis before continuing. "Because of that exchange I now know who Mimir is with, I just have to find him. And the sooner I find him, the sooner Midgard will be safe."

"I fail to see the connection." Artemis spoke. "He is of Greek Legacy and Origin. Why would the General have any need for this Mimir?"

"It's for his knowledge." Aaron answered. "Mimir knows nearly every secret of all nine realms. He's being used by your grandfather in his upcoming war." Aaron continued. "In his first war with Olympus, it ended in failure. To ensure his victory now he is bringing in Monsters from my Pantheon, in order to ensure his second War is successful."

"Odin worries that Midgard's destruction would lead to an early Ragnarök. Due to this, he's enlisted my help. After he gave me his word to me on a subject that is of personal concern. Mimir however, was kidnapped and I need to recover him to ensure that our enemies don't use his knowledge against us." Aaron explained.

"Couldn't he just y'know... Runaway?" The boy with sea-green eyes innocently asked.

"Hahaha!" Aaron burst out laughing at the boy's question. "I'd say that would be an interesting sight to behold. You see Mimir is a talking severed head." Everyone within the tent just stared at Aaron with wide eyes as if he was mad.

"What's the worst monster he can summon?" A black haired girl asked.

"The worst monster Mimir could speak to would be Jörmungandr... And I pray to all gods that they don't attempt that." Aaron softly ended so as no one would hear his last words but Artemis' eyes slightly widened. "You see Jörmungandr speaks a dead tongue that not even the old gods remember. Well... All except for Mirmir."

'What exactly is this Jur... Jurmoongandar?" The sea green-eyed boy asked.

"Well in the English he is also known as the Midgard or World Serpent. Tales are said that he so long and large that he is able to wrap his entire body around the world and bit on his tail. An exaggeration I'm sure, but he has not been seen in nearly five hundred years. So if anyone would know where he might reside, it would be Mirmir." Aaron answered.

"If Odin requested you to go on this mission, why did you ask Odin for a favour? If you don't mind me asking." Artemis asked.

Aaron paused for a moment thinking about wither it would be in his interests to inform the Goddess. "If you must know it's for my mother's sake." Aaron responded. Artemis raised an eyebrow at this not expecting his answer.

"I love my mother and I owe her everything. I wish simply want nothing but her happiness. But Odin has been trying to get my mother to marry one of his son's for nearly a thousand years. I only wish for her own peace of mind over the matter."

"However the reason that Odin requested for me to come here was simply that I'm the oldest of the Norse Demigods that is able to make the journey, and the one with enough battle experience should anything go wrong. If I'd have said no the next in line would've been around the same age as this boy. So I was left with little choice but to accept as she isn't ready for the journey like this."

"Are you implying she's weak because she's a girl?" Zoe snapped at Aaron.

"Sex had nothing to do with the decision, she's still a child in training. She has yet to receive a weapon from the forges of Nidavellir, her body simply wouldn't be able to survive the trip through the Bifrost without one. It would have torn her body limb from limb." Aaron calmly replied back however, there was a clear scowl on his face.

"Understand something, we Norse know and accept the limits of our Demigods. More so than you Greeks. Instead of being left to their own devices or at that daycare, instead they are trained by their loving parents." After he finished Aaron took a few seconds to calm himself down.

"So your a mother's boy then?" Artemis asked with a smidge of a smirk appearing on her face.

Slightly embarrassed Aaron rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well, I'd have to agree that I am. Hahaha."

"Miss Di Angelo, Mr. Jackson. I thank you for your visit. But I'm afraid this conversation will have to continue without you both present." Artemis softly informed the two teenagers. "I will send Zoe to you both when we are ready to depart."

Both teens bowed slightly to the Goddess and left the tent. Zoe was about to do the same but Artemis called out stopping her exit. "I'm sorry but I must ask that you remain Zoe."

"I understand my Lady." Zoe glumly responded as she appeared hesitant in sitting.

"I take that my statement earlier was correct then?" Aaron softly asked. with a sudden snap upwards Zoe glared back at Aaron.

"Ég er hálfviti" Exhaling heavily Aaron understood his mistake. "I'm sorry for bringing that attention to you. I did not know it was a sensitive subject to you. Please forgive me."

Zoe appeared to be taken slightly aback by Aaron's comments. The man in front of her appeared to genuinely be resentful for his actions. Not trusting her voice as she felt she would lash out at him she nodded back to him in acceptance.

"You would be correct. But I must ask you to swear on the River Styx that whatever is about to be said here now." Artemis glared at Aaron.

Aaron remained silent for a moment before responding. "I'm afraid that I won't be able to do that."

"Typical male. All boost and no bite." Zoe snarkily remarked.

"If I would be able to explain as to why it's because me swearing on this Styx will have no effect against my word." Aaron answered as he tried to explain his reasoning. "I'm not a part of your Pantheon. My word would not be bound to it."

"But... There is something I can do. Would I be able to borrow a knife?" Aaron asked as he looked at Zoe. Artemis began to present her own but Aaron interrupted her.

"I'm sorry Lady Artemis but since it involves your Hunter's secret the spell would work best with her knife." Eying Aaron slightly for his comment Artemis hesitated at first. But Zoe placed a reassuring hand on her mistresses shoulder before handing Aaron one of her silver hunting knives.

Taking the knife in his hand Aaron knelt down before the fire and cut the palm of his left hand. Artemis and Zoe looked on nervously and with some concern as they saw a small amount of blood from the cut. "Fyrirheitin af orðum mínum. Bundinn af blóði." Aaron spoke as the drops of his blood dropped into the fire below. Once he finished the Fire grew larger as it turned Green before it returned to normal.

"What just happened?" Artemis asked in curiosity while Zoe remained silent.

"Roughly the spell means. 'The promise of my word. Bound by blood.' So I will now be able to keep my word over what is about to said." Aaron explained as he used his powers to freeze the area around his cut, stopping the bleeding. However, it appeared to only stop new blood from appearing as droplets of his blood from his open palm were still dropping whatever remained into the fire.

He chuckled nervously as he looked at the two in front of him. "Would I be able to borrow a cloth. I would hate to smear any blood on your trophy."

"You didn't think this through did you?" Zoe asked with an annoyed twitch showing on her eyebrow.

"It was the only thing that I could think of at the top of my head. Other methods would've been too time-consuming." Aaron nervously explained as Zoe offered him a cloth. Wrapping it around his palm Aaron sat back down.

"Would you like to explain Zoe?" Artemis asked her Lieutenant.

"Yes..." Zoe took a deep breath before explaining. Aaron could tell by the look of her eyes that whatever she was about to say was causing her a great deal of pain. "The General that you were told of... He is my father."

As Zoe finished her statement Aaron's body tensed as his eyes widened for a split second. He hoped it wasn't noticed but both of the women present noticed. His face then showed a more somber tone. "I don't think anything more needs to be explained at this point." Without anything else further said Aaron stood up, bowed towards the two present and made his way towards the tent's exit.

Artemis and Zoe could only watch on in stunned silence. "You wish for me to stop?" Zoe asked unsure of why Aaron, the man who is know hunting down her father would just. "Why? Is it because of my father that you..."

"It is nothing to do with your father..." Aaron stopped and turned and looked down at Zoe. "If you fear that I'm judging you? Don't... No child should have to bear their parent's sins. Speaking of the past isn't always pleasant. I know this is hurting you and I don't wish to make you any more uncomfortable... That is all." Aaron reassured her before he walked out of the tent.

* * *

As morning nearly arrived Aaron looked down at the stone within his hands. From a nearby tree, he could hear a Raven cawing down at him. He snapped his head up and shouted. "Tell the old man that he can piss off." The Raven cawed back in reply before it flew away from the Norse Demigod.

"If you're going to try and sneak up on me at least do a better job at it." Aaron shouted to someone behind.

Dropping from the treeline Zoe appeared beside him. "How?"

"How what?" Aaron asked back.

"How did you know I was advancing on you?" Zoe asked but this time she got right into Aaron's face.

"Wasn't too hard. I could tell that you were approaching." Aaron answered as he placed the stone into his back pocket.

"But I was traveling through the tree branches!" Zoe stated in confusion.

"Yes I know but you didn't stop the snow falling from the leaves you misplaced from hitting the ground." Aaron replied with a smirk.

"You could hear that?!" Zoe asked in shock.

"What makes you think I heard you approach me?" Aaron replied back with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "I think you have forgotten about my mother's realms I mentioned earlier."

Zoe tried to remember what Arron said earlier and then felt slightly guilty that she had already forgotten. "It's Winter." Aaron answered on her behalf snapping her out of her thoughts. "I can feel the presence of every single snowflake in the area around me. Perfect for tracking small and large prey. Nothing can escape me when I'm hunting in the snow, but... Mom's better."

"Of course she is... She's a woman." Zoe replied back with a smirk of her own but Aaron just chuckled back in response.

"Yeah, I suppose you've got me there. Although if I'm too be honest I'd love to test my Hunting abilities against you Hunters and even Lady Artemis herself." Aaron stated. "It would be a great test to see what I can improve upon."

Zoe frowned slightly. "That would not be possible. No man will ever be allowed to join in our Hunts."

"Shame. I could've finally got a challenge other than my mom." Aaron sighed in slight annoyance but he understood the reason behind the rejection of his offer. "I'm guessing that Lady Artemis sent you to get me again?"

"Yes. She's contacted her brother for the other campers but she wishes to speak to you before she goes off to her own Hunt." Aaron could sense Zoe's hesitation when mentioning Artemis' brother but decided not to press with any questions.

"It'll be best to not keep her waiting then." Aaron replied as he light nudged Zoe just for a laugh. Her threats of an Arrow up his nose were laughed off as they both made their way back to the campsite.

When they both arrived back Aaron could see annoyance written over Artemis' face along with her body language showing annoyance. It didn't change when she noticed Aaron approaching with Zoe. "I'm sorry for placing this upon you Davidson but I have a favor to ask of you."

"Does it involve me getting shoot?" Aaron asked slightly un-eased by Artemis' current behavior and sudden demand.

"I'd be more worried about getting turned into a Jackolope if I were you." The sea-green eyed boy stated.

"I don't give a fuck about being turned into an animal. I just don't wanna get shoot." Aaron snapped back. "Have you seen these girls?! They have bows with pointed sticks!"

"As much as I would enjoy seeing that. Sadly it is not what I am asking." Artemis stated as she tried to change the subject. "Instead would you be able to assist my Hunters in their journey to Camp Half-Blood?" Artemis asked shocking Aaron, Zoe and the other Hunters.

"But my Lady!"

"Please girls." Artemis softly spoke silencing them in an instant. "I can tell you have some honor about you. That is the reason I am asking."

"Are sure it would be wise allowing a non-Greek Demigod into your little daycare center?" Aaron asked.

"Would you stop calling it a daycare! It's a summer camp!" The sea-green boy shouted at Arron.

"Well, what do you expect me to call it?!" Aaron snapped back. "You get dumped there by your negligent parents while they fuck off to do something else. Hense daycare!"

Artemis seemed un-nerved slightly by Aaron's statement. But slowly nodded in some understanding since her Hunters also hated the camp. "Under normal circumstances, I would agree... But, you are right about our world being in danger. I have already contacted my brother for your transport."

"Oh there wouldn't be any need for that Lady Artemis." Aaron stated that brought everyone's attention to him.

"If you want me to assist in getting your Hunters to the Demigod daycare." Aaron paused and smirked at the sea-green eyed boy. "I'd be able to take them there myself."

Knowing he would have to provide a reason why he pulled a crystal and lightly underarm threw it to Artemis. "That's crystalized sap from Yggdrasil. With a Gateway stating point, it'll allow for travel through it's roots that are connected to this realm. And boom instant travel... It's what I used to arrive here."

"Interesting..." Artemis stated in slight amazement before handing it back to Aaron. "How long would you need to get a Gateway ready?"

Looking around he noticed a few stones nearby that could be useful. "10... Maybe 15 minutes."

"Then it's settled then. Zoe, please get the Hunters do dismantle the camp and get ready to leave." Artemis stated which got a slight groan from her Hunters. "It's either with him or my brother... Choose wisely." This instantly stopped the groaning from the Hunters.

"I'll give you all a better view to remember the trip by as well." Arron stated with a smirk on his face but it quickly dropped when he rethought his words. "NOT in that way!"

A few of the Hunters including Zoe rolled their eyes in annoyance but accepted that he was the better of the two options. "Am I taking the other kids with me as well?" He never got an answer as the Hunters and Artemis had already left.

* * *

After Aaron had gathered enough stones he went to gather his backpack and Axe. He arrived back to the stacked stones he noticed everyone was waiting for him. "You guys all ready then?" Aaron asked.

"I doubt this'll be fun though." One of the Hunters.

"Oh trust me it's a great view." Aaron chuckled of he pulled up the crystallized sap. "Opið til Camp Half-Blood." Aaron commanded as the sap began to glow creating a white pillar between the stones.

"Right before we step inside a few words of warning." Aaron's face showed his seriousness as he looked at the group. "First, Do not fall off the edge, you're about to enter the Realm between Realms. If you fall off not even the gods will be able to save you. Time does not exist there and you'll be falling for all eternity." The Campers and Hunters were now looking slightly more nervous than before after hearing the first rule.

"Second, everyone will be walking in pairs. While paired up please keep an eye out for your partner. And Finally..." Aaron paused for a moment before dryly stating. "If any of you Hunters happen to notice a Squirrel in our travels, shoot to kill the little bastard."

"Any questions?" Aaron asked as the group. He was thankful he noticed the Hunters nod their heads to him in understanding

"Why are you concerned about Ratatoskr?" Aaron snapped his head around with a look of concern. He was surprised to see that it was the girl who was on Manticore's back when he first arrived that had asked him that question. How the hell did she know about the little furry rat?

Getting his thoughts back in order Aaron decided to ignore those thoughts for now. "You're best not knowing about Ratatoskr kid. Trust me when I say just kill him if spotted."

"A new Pair will enter every 5 seconds!" Aaron shouted out as he began to walk into the pillar of light. "Let's go."

* * *

****And Cut!****

****So that's all for the **Prologue** chapter folks. So if you are wondering about Zoe's speech I honestly find it too hard to write like that consistently so have to be slightly lazy and write her speech as if she spoke normally. ********Aaron's speech will also be slightly different due to being raised by his godly parent.****

****As for the story plot itself, it'll mainly be following Aaron. While he won't be part of the gang that is on the Quest itself he will meet up with them from time to time during it. And don't worry there will be some Apollo in the story, just not now.****

**Normally I do Q&A's with my stories so i******f you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q&A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!****


	2. Arrival at the Greek Day Care

**And were back! New Chapter coming tight up. Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Right before we step inside a few words of warning." Aaron's face showed his seriousness as he looked at the group. "First, Do not fall off the edge, you're about to enter the Realm between Realms. If you fall off not even the gods will be able to save you. Time does not exist there and you'll be falling for all eternity." The Campers and Hunters were now looking slightly more nervous than before after hearing the first rule._

_"Second, everyone will be walking in pairs. While paired up please keep an eye out for your partner. And Finally..." Aaron paused for a moment before dryly stating. "If any of you Hunters happen to notice a Squirrel in our travels, shoot to kill the little bastard."_

_"Any questions?" Aaron asked as the group. He was thankful he noticed the Hunters nod their heads to him in understanding_

_"Why are you concerned about Ratatoskr?" Aaron snapped his head around with a look of concern. He was surprised to see that it was the girl who was on Manticore's back when he first arrived that had asked him that question. How the hell did she know about the little furry rat?_

_Getting his thoughts back in order Aaron decided to ignore those thoughts for now. "You're best not knowing about Ratatoskr kid. Trust me when I say just kill him if spotted."_

_"A new Pair will enter every 5 seconds!" Aaron shouted out as he began to walk into the pillar of light. "Let's go."_

* * *

Chapter 1: Arrival at the Greek Day Care.

Within the Realm between Realms Aaron kept one foot outside of the pillar of light. He did this so that the flow of time would allow the others to enter at different times. the first two to enter was the sea-green eyed boy and blonde haired girl.

As they entered they noticed around them were large tree branches creating a sort of path. The path itself seemed soft at first but when stepping on it there was no downward movement. The Path seemed to be going around in one giant circle roughly 200 meters in diameter.

In the center of the Circle they noticed a blue void swirling around. It never came into contact directly with the tree branches but looking closely towards the edge of the void it seemed to be made of a thick tar like liquid.

Above them however was something that caused the two to gaps in shock. Littered across the sky and below was the sight of glittering Stars and Galaxies.

"Woah." The Sea Green eyed Boy stated in wonder. "You seeing this Annabeth?"

"I'm seeing it Percy... Just finding it hard to believe." Annabeth replied as she herself continued to gaze.

"Oi! Kiddos! Move forward, other people are coming through and we need to create a bit of space." Aaron shouted to the two in front. As they looked back they noticed that another pair were entering from the white pillar.

After roughly over ten minutes the last two of the Hunters and Campers were about to enter, A black haired girl and a satyr. However unlike the others the girl's reaction to entering the Realm was vastly different. She seemed to freeze as her face displayed nothing else but blind panic.

Due to this strange first reaction Aaron slowly walked over as to not scare her. Softly placing his hand onto her shoulder she nervously moved her eyes over to meet his. "You okay?" Aaron asked with a hushed tone to his voice.

The girl slowly nodded a no in response, she didn't seem to trust her voice at that moment. Aaron noticed that her eyes seemed to shift towards the edge of the path. 'Could it be heights?' Aaron thought to himself.

"Is it the drop down?" Aaron once more softly asked. She replied back with a yes nod.

Knowing that they would have to walk down the path to find the exit to Camp Half-Blood, Aaron needed to get her moving. "Do you trust me?" Aaron asked.

The girl didn't seem to care at this point but she eventually nodded a yes. "Right then, I'm going to give you a piggy back lift to the portal. I've walked on these roots plenty of time I know you'll be safe. Would you be fine with that?" Aaron softly asked. The black haired girl nodded a yes.

Taking off his backpack Aaron pulled out a yellow crystal. Touching the backpack it vanished into the crystal leaving his Axe. Upon touching the base of the Axe it transformed into a key chain with a tiny replica of the Axe attached.

"Wait! You have crystals for storage?" Annabeth asked Aaron. "Why are you using a backpack and not the crystal instead?"

"Well two reasons really. This crystal can only store one thing within it. And it's too much hassle Taking out a crystal to get my backpack, to get a single item and the reseal everything." Aaron shrugged in reply as he pocketed the crystal and key chain.

As he turned around the black haired Girl climbed onto Aaron's back. Making sure she was fine he started to walk forward to the front of the group. "Focus on something above us. Keep your eyes up from the ground or my back... It'll help a bit." Aaron advised the girl before he began to lead the group through the branches of Yggdrasil.

Meanwhile as they continued to walk forward the other Hunters couldn't understand what had happened to Thalia. Zoe leaned towards Annabeth and asked. "What is wrong with Thalia? I've never seen her like this. She's normally much stronger than this."

Sighing in frustration for forgetting her friend's fear Annabeth explained. "It's Acrophobia... But you are right. It's never been this bad before."

Percy thought to himself why this could be then he peered his head slightly over the edge. "Maybe it's more than just a fear of heights but... I'd say most of her new fear is down to not seeing any ground below us?" Percy guessed out loud.

"It can't be something as simple as that... Can it?" The satyr asked with a hitched nervous laugh.

"It is as simple as that..." Aaron replied back having heard there Camper's conversation. He then began to chuckle to himself. "I'll tell you all this little story. I once knew this Demigod. She was the Daughter of Tyr, our God of War, Law and Justice."

"So because we are both part of the Aesir side of our Panteon, albeit technically on my part. We more or less grew up with each other. She was about 3 maybe 4 years older than me so she was trained by her father. We had countless spares and she was the most fearless warrior I'd ever seen. Of course it helped that she was also a hard headed idiot at times." Aaron chuckled as he continued with his story.

"Eventually though, she gained Odin's eye and he asked her if she wanted to become one of his Valkyries... Since this was always her childhood dream she jumped at the opportunity and ran towards where me and my mother were hunting at the time. She was so loud when she ran towards us we nearly mistook the sound for that of a rampaging Troll." Aaron could hear a few bits of laughter from the Hunters as he told his story.

"So the day came when she had to gain her wings. She was so excited she started flying before the spell was even finished." Aaron now was now starting to laugh louder. "So with just one wing created by the spell she just kept flying in a fucking circle... When she came back down she swore that she'd never fly again. She was known as the Valkyrie with one fear. Flying."

"Why are you telling us this?" Zoe asked confused as why Aaron was telling his story.

"Because no matter how brave, or how flawless you are.., Everyone has a weakness. But sometimes those weaknesses can be ironic." Aaron stated with a smile.

"Well it's ironic then, since she's the daughter of Zeus." Percy stated out loud which caused Aaron to pause and look at him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Please tell me that you're not joking." Aaron asked. The others could tell he was trying to hold back his own laughter.

"He's not." Annabeth instantly replied.

"Shut up... Or I'll kill you." Thalia meekly groaned from Aaron's back.

Aaron was quiet for a few seconds before he started to laugh loudly. "I'd doubt you'd try anything at the moment but I'd never thought I'd meet another Hillevi."

While the others were confused with the name at first then soon realised that it was the name of the girl from Aaron's story. Although Zoe seemed to have a slight frown on her face. 'Why did he only talk about her in a past tense? Did they fall out or?..'

However Zoe's thoughts were cut short as a pillar of white light slowly appeared before them on the path in front of the group. "Okay, here we are." Aaron stated to the group and he put a single foot through the portal.

"Come on let's get going." Aaron stated to the group behind as they quickly exited with Aaron and Thalia being the last to exit.

* * *

(Camp Half-Blood)

After exiting the portal Thalia seemed to transform be to her normal self as she jumped down from Aaron's back. 'Thanks." Thalia softly said in embarrassment.

Aaron couldn't help but chuckle on how much this girl reminded him of his friend. "No problem. And don't worry about your fear. Everyone has one."

"Oh yeah and what's yours?" Thalia asked back with a smirk.

Aaron nervously looked around and whispered into Thalia's ear. "Winnie the Pooh."

"Seriously!?" Thalia asked with a raised eyebrow, not believing a single word he said.

"He's a Bear! They're fucking terrifying." Aaron replied with an eerie tone to his voice before he smirked at Thalia.

He was about to continue teasing Thalia but he noticed a sudden potent smell of something that turned his stomach slightly. 'There's a God or Goddess nearby... They're much different from Artemis.'

"What are you doing here Norseman?" Turning around Aaron noticed the person asking was a chubby looking man with a red nose and curly black hair. The other around noticed the stand off between the two.

"What's it to you God?" Aaron asked back with a raise eyebrow. Mr. D spiked his aura around him in order to try and show his superiority towards the Norse Demigod but all he heard was laughter instead. "And here I thought that you Greeks were meant to be more civilized than the rest of us? I can see that you clearly don't have the same amount of honour that Artemis held."

Chiron watched nervously as he witnessed the Norse Demigod put his right hand into his pocket. 'He's getting a hold of his weapon.' Chiron thought to himself as he began to panic slightly.

Mr. D's eye twitched in annoyance at this but before he said anything he was cut off by Aaron. "You reek of Alcohol." Aaron's simple statement stunned Mr. D enough for Chiron to take control of the situation before it can got out of hand.

"Mr. D please bring our guests to the Big House." Chiron asked the God of Wine who begrudgingly agreed to do so.

As Campers who arrived with Aaron along with the Hunters left Chiron tired to apologize. "I'm sorry for my friends behaviour. He's normally more laid back."

"It's fine. I'm from another Pantheon... I'm sure any member of the Aesir would've done the same same." Aaron replied as he relaxed himself by taking his hand out of his pocket.

He looked around confused for a moment before he turned back to Chiron. "Umm... Might seem like a silly question but. Which way is the exit?" Aaron nervously asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

Chuckling slightly Chiron pointed towards a Pine tree that was overlooking to snow filled camp on top of a nearby hill. "It's just over there." Chiron stated to Aaron who nodded in thanks. "Before you go though I must ask. Why did you say that Mr. D smelt of Alcohol? He has not had a drop of any alcohol for several years."

"The same way I can tell that you are a Centaur under that wheelchair." Aaron replied shocking Chiron slightly. "I have a keen sense of smell. It's a Hunter's gift that was granted by my mother."

"A Hunter's gift huh? I wonder if he's as weak as Artemis' Hunters." One of the nearby Campers stated out loud in a mocking tone.

"I'm a little bit different kid. And those girls are far from weak." Aaron replied as he rolled his eyes. 'Why is everyone trying to piss me off.'

"I doubt that." The boy snarkly stated as stared back at Aaron.

"You got a problem kid?" Aaron asked as he turned to face the teenager. The kid in question was one of the older Demigods nearby and he smelt of Mud and Blood. "You're a son of Ares aren't you?" Aaron asked with a vile smirk appear on his face.

"Now boys calm yourself!" Chiron tried to interject but it was already too late.

"Fight me." The Ares Boy demanded as the two continued to square off at one another.

"I aint like the campers that are around you now kid." Aaron replied as he began to freeze the area around himself in a show of strength. "I'll give you a chance to change your mind and back away. I advise you do so while you have the chance."

"We'll fight in the Arena tomorrow." The boy stated with a smirk. 'I'm going to crush this idiot!'

"No, no, no. That's not how you do it!" Aaron replied back causing the boy to drop his smirk and adopt a more worried look. "And you were doing so good as well. But one major fault cause you to lose all that momentum."

Aaron sighed loudly as he kept a disappointed look on his face. "You don't challenge someone to a fight and then tell them to wait until tomorrow! You dropped your Bravado boy!" Aaron's face quickly changed from one filled with disappointment to one of a more battled crazed maniac. "If you challenge someone to a fight. YA FIGHT NOW!"

With a flick of his wrist the key chain within his pocket fired up into his hand. It extended into his weapon as he swiped at the boy. The boy just managed to duck out of the way as he looked at the crazy smirk on Aaron's face.

"Wait!" Chiron shouted out which made Aaron stop and look at him. The man still had a crazed look on his face. "There would be more honor in battling in the arena, tomorrow"

Aaron seemed to return back to normal as he replied. "If it's for honor then fine. I'll fight in the Arena. But I won't be waiting until tomorrow. I plan on being long gone of here by then." Aaron replied as he turned his head around to stare out at the now terrified looking boy. "You have my attention, Son of War. I just hope you can fight as well as you mouth off."

Standing up straight he looked back at Chiron. "Where's the arena?"

"It's at the beach by the lake." Zoe replied. Chiron was taken slightly back her remaining and not leaving along with the other Hunters. "I'll take you there."

After hearing Zoe's offer Aaron nodded in thanks as he bagan following her in silence. As the Arena came into view Zoe voice spoke up. "If you don't mind me asking... The girl from the story you told. What happened to her?"

Aaron remained silent, Zoe looked up to notice a pain of loss within his eyes. "While the past is alway good to enjoy from time to time... Most are not so enjoyable." Aaron explained. "She fell 8 years ago."

Knowing that Aaron's friend had past away Zoe quickly apologised. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It's been nearly a decade. As the saying goes, time heals all wounds." As Aaron replied back to Zoe he noticed as she did not agree.

"No, I'm sorry because I can sense that you loved her... Didn't you?" Zoe stated back to Aaron causing him to stop walking. Softly he began to chuckle.

"Yeah... And I was a fool for doing so as well." Aaron stated with a sad smile on his face.

"Why were you a fool?" Zoe asked, confused as she didn't understand the meaning behind Aaron's words.

"Well for one she would never be able to fully return my feelings." Aaron answered. "And before you ask, no it's not because or parents, or that she was a strong independent woman... Well not 100% of the reason at least." A smirk replaced the sad smile on Aaron's face.

"Than tell me what made you a fool for loving her then?" Zoe asked with an angered look on her face. She felt that Aaron was now starting to make fun of her.

"It's because she batted for the other team... That's why I was fool." Aaron replied but when he noticed the confused look on Zoe's face he began to laugh. He didn't want to embarrass the girl in public so he decided to whisper what he meant into her ear. Understanding what Aaron meant Zoe lightly blushed but remained silent as the two entered the Arena.

* * *

(Moments earlier with Chiron)

As Chiron watched Zoe lead aaron towards the Combat Arena he turned to face Mark. A rare scowl on his face as he done so. "You are a fool child."

Chrion's anger while rare, terrified the campers as he continued. "He was prepared to battle a god, child! With that storm passed you happen to show your damn pride at the worst of times."

"Come'on Chiron he can't be that strong." Mark replied still not understanding why Chiron was upset with him.

"He is a Norse Demigod, Mark!" Chiron shouted. "All of those from Norse decent crave for the taste of battle. Even children from the most pacifist of their Gods. They don't stop fighting until death. For them that is there highest honor."

"But I can still win, right?" Mark asked. The other Camper near didn't seem to think so and none voiced there support.

Chiron sighed as he told his student the truth. "It's highly unlikely... He's older and I can say for certain he has far more experience in combat than you." Chiron replied.

Feeling that he now had an uphill struggle against him Marked Asked Chiron for advise. "What do I need to do to win?"

"Go to the Armoury. Arrive in full combat gear but most importantly. Take your time." Chiron explained confusing Mark slightly. Chiron noticed this and continued explaining. "Our northern guest does not wish to stay for long. The more time you spend getting ready it should cause our guest to become more angry. That should make him more prone to mistakes. which hopefully you'll be able to take advantage of."

* * *

(2 Hours later within the Combat Arena)

Pacing along within the arena floor Aaron was starting to lose his patience. "Blóðugir Grikkir!" He shouted out in anger.

"He's shouting in his own language now." Percy groaned in annoyance. He hated waiting just as much as the next guy but this was getting too much for him to bear, ADHD or not.

When he and the others had found out that a member of the Ares camp had challenged Arron to a fight, they noticed that the Combat Arena was nearly filled with all the campers by the time they arrived.

"I'd love to know what he's saying." Annabeth stated. Thalia chuckled at her friend's normal quest for knowledge.

"I bet it isn't pretty." Thalia smirked as she continued to stare at Aaron. She wasn't the only one though. Since Aaron had taken off his shirt as an attempt of intimidation.

While Aaron's upper body was never going to win awards due to a lack of any outstanding muscular form, it was instead littered with deep running scars and multiple different Rune tattoos. The girls of Aphrodite's Cabin were gigging at the pacing man.

One of the girl was brave enough and attempted to talk to Aaron however he just tab her forward. "Sofðu." The girl then feel backwards out cold. The others watching were about to jump in and attack Aaron but when they heard that the girl was soundly snoring they realized he'd only cast a spell that put her to sleep.

"Hvað í nafni guðanna er að taka svo lengi!?" Aaron shouted out his face red with rage.

"Ohoho... He's pissed." Thalia smirked as she chuckled to herself.

Eventually Mark appeared in the other side of the Arena. On his chest was a bronze chestplate over a red tunic. On his shoulders there were bronze guards. There were also guards covering his forearms and his shins. On his helmet there was a mohawk of red and white feathers. He was dressed like a true Spartan Hoplite.

Thankful that his opponent had finally arrived Aaron smirked as he looked directly at his opponent. Pointing the tip of his Axe at Mark he spoke out to him. "I though you had gotten lost for a moment. But if you wish to fight with Armour. Then I will find it a boring fight... But i'll agree to it. However, unlike you., All I need is a moment to get ready."

Lifting his Axe above his head Aaron roared out "Heimdall!" Aaron's body soon became engulfed in a beam of light that contained diverse shades of different colours. When the light faded he was standing in his armour.

Wearing a black leather chest plate that was worn more like a muscle shirt as it covered more than Mark's bronze plate. There also appeared to be nothing else underneath unlike Mark's tunic. Over his left shoulder there was a metal guard was appeared to be dark blue in colour. The same type of guard covered his right shin but he still seemed to be wearing his jeans. Over his left shoulder there was a cape that appeared to made from the pelt of an Arctic Wolf. (1)

Within his left hand was his helmet. As he put in on his head the cheek guards were nearly at his eye level. "Woah... That's hot!"

"Wait, that doesn't make sense. Didn't he say his mother was the Goddess of Winter."

"You know that's not what Thalia meant Percy."

As he pulled down the cheek guards on his helmet Arron smirked as he once more pointed his Axe again at Mark. "Let's see how Greek Bronze stands against Dwarven Steel!"

Mark was the first to charge but instead of doing the same Aaron threw his Axe. Bringing his shield up to block the attack The Axe's blade easily penetrated the shield softer metal alloy. Upon impact however there was a quick and sudden build up of ice that encased the shield and most of Mark's left arm.

The drastic change in weight forced Mark to stop his charge as he tried to rebalance himself. However he didn't have much time as Aaron began his own charge forward while he was distracted. Mark could only watch as the Norse Demigod ran towards his ice covered left side.

With his right fist cocked back, Aaron threw a heavy right hook to Mark's left cheek. The impact knocked the helmet off from his head causing Mark to see double for a moment.

With Mark still dazed Aaron summoned back his Axe to his left hand. Spinning around to Mark's unguarded back he tapped the Blade's edge over Mark's back. "Frysta!"

Without even knowing what had happened after the heavy punch Mark struggled to move at first. When his wits finally returned he found that his entire upper and lower body was encased in ice. Only his head was free to move. "Yield!"

Struggling to move Mark sighed in annoyance. "I give." After hearing Mark's response Aaron snapped his fingers. The Ice that encased Mark broke apart into frozen dust before being scattered away by the wind. He then offered his hand to help Mark back up to his feet.

"Don't seem too dejected. You did better than I expected." Aaron stated to mark as he tried to raise his spirits.

Accepting Aaron's hand Mark got back to his feet once more. However before the young Son of Ares could reply a loud ear piercing shriek sent a sudden chill was felt upon the spine of everyone from within the camp. As they all looked towards at beach they noticed a Creature walking out from the waves.

Now with a better view of the creature they noticed that the creature appeared to be a man's torso fused on to the back of a horse. The Creature lacked skin causing it's crimson bloated muscles to be exposed to all who seen it. The create only had two burning crimson eyes. One on the horse's head, the other on it's human half.

The long arms of it's human half caused it's knuckles to drag along the ground. The head of it's horse half breathed out a small amount of black smoke. When the smoke touched the sand below it caused a fowl stench to fill the air. The jaw of it's human half lowered as it delivered another high pitched scream.

"What is that thing!?" Percy shouted as he asked.

"I... I don't know." Chiron replied.

"Skít... It's a Nuckelavee. A Water Demon."

* * *

**And Cut!**

**So the main feedback that I got from the first chapter was over the Norse language I used during the first chapter. What I used to fill in that gap is actually Icelandic as it's the closest in modern terms to old Norse. So i'll be doing a translate at the end of each chapter i'll be using icelandic.**

**Blóðugir Grikkir! - Bloody Greeks!**

**Sofðu. - Sleep.**

**Hvað í nafni guðanna er að taka svo lengi!? - What in the name of the gods is taking so long!?**

**Frysta! - Freeze!**

**Skít - Shit.**

**(1): Aaron's armour is near similar to Thor's entered the Arena in Ragnarok but with no markings, no Shield, no forearm protectors and replacing the red cape with an ****Arc****tic**** Wolf's pelt.**

**Two questions for the Q&A so let's get started.**

**1) When Aaron asked Zoe about the General, you wrote that "Zoe glared back at Elias." Was it a mistake? **

**Yeah. Elias was the first name choice that I had for the OC. However after a few edits I decided to change the name to Aaron. I must've missed that when making those changes. It's now since been corrected.**

**2) Are you going to be working on your other Story's soon?**

**The only one that I'll be working on other than this story will be The Frozen Will of Fire and Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow. My RWBY stories I have lost the taste for writing due to recent events involving Rooster Teeth. It's kind of left a sour taste over the show that really shouldn't have happened.**

**So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q&A I will try to reply via PM. No spoiler question though. they won't be given full answers. But anyway thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	3. My first Day at Day Care

**Another One bites the Dust! New Chapter coming right up! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Accepting Aaron's hand Mark got back to his feet once more. However before the young Son of Ares could reply a loud ear piercing shriek sent a sudden chill was felt upon the spine of everyone from within the camp. As they all looked towards at beach they noticed a Creature walking out from the waves._

_Now with a better view of the creature they noticed that the creature appeared to be a man's torso fused on to the back of a horse. The Creature lacked skin causing it's crimson bloated muscles to be exposed to all who seen it. The create only had two burning crimson eyes. One on the horse's head, the other on it's human half._

_The long arms of it's human half caused it's knuckles to drag along the ground. The head of it's horse half breathed out a small amount of black smoke. When the smoke touched the sand below it caused a fowl stench to fill the air. The jaw of it's human half lowered as it delivered another high pitched scream._

_"What is that thing!?" Percy shouted as he asked._

_"I... I don't know." Chiron replied._

_"Skít... It's a Nuckelavee. A Water Demon."_

* * *

Chapter 2: My first Day at Day Care.

"A Nuckelavee?!" Percy asked. "How did it get past the camp's defences?"

"I honestly don't know." Chiron softly replied. He like the other camper quickly became disgusted by the bloated figure of the Beast as it slowly walked forward.

Turning his head over to face the Norse Demigod, Chiron asked Aaron."Can you kill it?" Aaron was hesitant in answering Chiron's question, as he kept his eyes focused on the Beast in front of him. Moving slightly to the right he noticed that the two eyes of the Nuckelavee seemed to be fixed solely on him.

'So i'm it's target.' Aaron thought to himself but his thoughts were soon shifted as he heard the Sons and Daughters of Ares scream out. "CHARGE!" As they rushed towards the Nuckelavee.

"NO!" Aaron shouted out as he slammed his Axe into the sand below. Mr. D was about to jump in and attack Aaron but he stopped when he noticed his action created a small wall of thin Ice between the Demigods and Beast. "Do not engage it! The Black Breath's poisonous to what ever it touches. You'll be dead before you can even get near that thing!"

Slamming the Axe down once more another thin wall of Ice was created on the opposite side of the one facing the Demigods, temporarily caging the beast with an icy trap. "That aint gonna hold long but it'll buy us enough time for the moment."

"If Ice won't stop it, I take it my powers over Water is useless." Percy stated out getting a nod back from Aaron.

"That thing's a water Demon. Water'll only empower it even more." Aaron responded. Sniffing the air he turned and looked at another one of the older campers.

"Ash and Molten Metal. Are you a Son of the Blacksmith?" Aaron asked Charles Beckendorf the head counselor of Cabin 9.

"Yeah." Charles quickly responded.

"Tell me, can either you or anyone of your brothers and sisters have control over Fire?" Aaron asked. The tone of his voice sounded near desperate.

"Not that I've ever been made aware of, but we do have a few Molotov cocktails made with Greek Fire." As Charles finished answering Aaron's question the Ice finally began to show large cracks.

"Hurry and grab as many as you can. I'll try to hold it off for the time being." Aaron shouted as he moved slowly away from the campers. The Nuckelavee slowly turned as well as walked towards Aaron.

"What's fire going to do against the monster?" Chiron asked as he moved in front of the younger campers.

Before Aaron could answer one of the long arms of the Nuckelavee shoot forward. Ducking and rolling towards his left, Aaron was able to dodge the attack but he still couldn't counter. "It's a Water Demon! Fucking think about it"

"Hunters!" Aaron shouted out to Artemis' Hunters. "Once this thing is on fire, aim only to pin and trap it's arms and legs to the ground! Only one needs to aim and shoot it's two eyes!"

"Understood. I'll do it!" Normally Zoe would argue or berate any man or boy who dared give out orders to herself and her other Hunters. But she had never seen a Monster like this before. Reluctantly she had to place a little faith in whatever was Aaron's plan

The Nuckelavee screeched at it now for the first time ran towards Aaron. "Ekki gott!" Aaron yelled as he dived out of the Monster's path. Checking his back pockets he pulled out what appeared to be a small block of birch wood with a glowing white crystal trapped within.

Rubbing the crystal over the Axe's blade, it caused the edge to glow the same colour as the crystal. "Ljós Álfheimar!"

With his weapon ready Aaron turned on to the offence and rushed towards the Nuckelavee. The horse's head breathed out a more concentrated amount of Black Breath. Thrusting the his Axe forward the glow from it's blade brightened as the black mist dissipated. With the Black Breath gone for a moment Aaron began his assault o the Monster itself.

However no matter how many cuts he made across it's bloated body, no blood was spilt nor did it's wounds remain as they healed as quickly as they were made. There was one small change that did occur from his attacks. The Nuckelavee's body appeared to have become less bloated with each strike.

'Alfheim's light isn't gonna last for much longer and I can't risk using any more to keep attacking. I need to save whatever left for my Bifrost jump back to Asgard and then Alfheim.' Aaron thought to himself as he began to become more frustrated.

However with his slight lack on concentration towards the Monster, the Nuckelavee managed to back slap away Aaron. Crashing into the Arena's floor, Aaron slid across and had to bury his Axe into the stone to stop his movement. He once more had to roll out of the way as he avoided the Monster's follow up attack.

As Charles arrived back he quickly passed out the Molotov cocktails to his brothers and sisters. Once he was finished he signaled to Aaron they were ready. "We're ready!"

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! PERMISSION?!" Aaron snapped back as he jumped back out of the Hephaestus' cabins line of attack. "FUCKING THROW THEM ALREADY!"

Upon impact the glass shattered causing the Nuckelavee to shriek and howl in pain. It's body began to shrink as it tried to retreat to back into the lake. "Hunters! Fire at will!" Aaron shouted out as the arrows of Aretmis' Hunters along with Apollo's children of Cabin 6, even Thalia joined in to help by throwing her spear right into the Nuckelavee's Human torso.

A hailstorm of arrows impaled the feet and hands of the Nuckelavee into the ground, preventing the Monster from moving. It's now skinny and frail body swayed side to side as it tried to free itself. With a single shot firing two arrows Zoe hit both of the Nuckelavee's eyes.

Taking this as his chance to kill off the Monster, Aaron rushed to the rear of the Beast and jumped into the air. With a clean swing aimed at the human torso's neck, he sliced it's head clean off from it's shoulders.

Not allowing the Beast to recover for even a moment, Aaron quickly twisted his body midair in order to cut off the Horse's head. To those watching his attack seemed like one quick and swift attack.

With both heads of the Nuckelavee separated from it's body the Beast began to glow and faded into a golden dust, only to be scattered by the wind leaving nothing behind of the Monster.

Silence feel over the camp as they all watched the Monster disappear. "What? All that effort and no war trophy?" A random camper asked out loud.

"Leaving with you life is a much of a war trophy you'll get against a Nuckelavee." Aaon replied back to the camper. He didn't even look at them as he spoke, keeping his eyes fixed on the place where the Monster faded instead.

After a few moments of rest Chiron and Mr. D walked towards Aaron. "I think we'd best have a talk in private."

"Agreed." Aaron nodded in understanding as he, Chiron and Mr. D walked towards the camp's Big House.

* * *

(The Big House)

As the three of them entered alone Aaron sighed as he seem the suspicious look on Mr. D's face, matched only with Chiron's worried expression. "Mind telling us what the fuck that was Norse brat!" Mr. D demanded an answer.

"As I said before, it was a Nuckelavee. And I believe it was sent by our enemies to prevent me from completing my quest." Aaron answered as he sat down and leaned back into a chair. "I've been sent down to Midgard in order to retrieve Mimir. He's Odin's Counselor who was kidnapped from Asgard around a month ago."

"Our enemies? What do you mean boy!?" Mr. D once more demanded.

"Listen whether you like it or not we've had the same enemy for thousands of years. Ever since the Kraken was taken by the Titans."

"I don't understand what you mean." Chiron stated. "The Kraken was born of Oceanus, the Titan of the Sea."

"No, it wasn't. The Kraken was created from the merger of a squid and a small island by Odin himself. It was created to prevent Jörmungandr from reaching his full length." Aaron calmly answered Chiron's confusion. "He was taken by the Titans. However I know that Poseidon captured the Beast and has wisely locked it away."

"Do you fear it'll escape?" Mr. D asked. He appeared to have calmed down if even slightly.

"I don't believe so. Poseidon from what I can see appears to be in excellent control over his dominion of the Seas and Oceans. I doubt he would've been lax when locking that beast away." Aaron replied with a nod of disagreement to Mr. D's worry. "Our worries should be over the Titans though. The Aesir in Asgard don't know how they managed to capture Mimir. Heimdall the Bifrost's watcher could not even view the path they took out of Asgard, he only managed to get a glimpse of one of the creatures that helped take him. Yesterday the beast revealed itself for the first time since then. I was sent to Midgard then and managed to get the name of the person currently holding him."

"So that would explain the how and why you showed up." Chiron replied. However he noticed Aaron's eyebrow was raised after hearing his statement.

"Young Percy Jackson filled me in on the events that happened in Bar Harbor. However he neglected on telling me who is this person that has your friend. It appears his excitement in retelling how you arrived forced it to slip from his mind." Chiron stated. Inside he hoped that he would be able to help Aaron during his quest by passing on anything he knew that might help him.

"I know he's called the General." Mr. D's face became slightly pale when he heard that name. It was something Aaron noticed from the corner of his eyes but decided not to say anything over it. "However I have no clue on his whereabouts so I'm gonna have to just continue with my search for Mimir instead. I'll run into this General when i've tracked my friend."

"I know of this General." Chiron stated with a soft hint of fear within his voice. "I dare not say his name but he is dangerous... I fear your journey ahead will not be as easy as you may think."

"I don't plan on engaging him in combat. I only came to retrieve Mimir. After that it's a case where I will have to follow Odin's order and return to Asgard." Aaron scowled as he mentioned Odin's name.

"The Allfather is an immensely vengeful God. I would not be far by speaking the truth in saying that if any War were to break-out between the Titans and Olympus... The Aesir and Vanir would with no doubt join Olympus' side in that war." Aaron face was full of worry.

"I can see you fear this? Why?" Mr. D asked.

Aaron seemed to once more become hesitant once more. Sighing he explained his fear. "This war will not be good for the Nine Realms with or without our help... I fear that no matter whoever the victor in this war. The result will be the same outcome. Odin wants my actions here to help prevent an early Ragnarök but..."

"You mean that." Chiron began to ask but was cut off by Aaron.

"Yeah... I fear that the gears leading to Ragnarök have already begun to turn." Mr. D was now showing the same worry that Aaron's face showed.

"This winter's wind does not help my nerves much either. It does not feel like the others I have been through. There is more of a soul crushing chill in the wind. I'm not 100% sure, but I believe that Fimbulvetr or Fimbulwinter has begun. This is the final warning the Nine Realms get signals Ragnarök will begin within the next few years."

"The Twilight of the Gods..." Chiron now too held a worried look. "This... Does not sound good."

"I understand how you both might feel about hearing this. However I do feel I need to say this out loud incase it is missed but... I'm sorry to say but with Mirmir's kidnapping by Greek Titans, it may have inadvertently dragged Olympus into the events of Ragnarök itself." Aaron explained with a somber tone to his voice.

"Curse my father's punishment. After hearing this I need a drink." Mr. D stated as he snapped his finger allowing a glass of wine to appear in his hand. Chugging it down quickly Chiron became more worried when he did not hear Zeus' thunder in the sky.

"If it's alright with you Dionysus... I think i'll take a drink as well." Aaron smiled as he looked at the Greek God of Wine, who appeared to smirk back at him.

Snapping his fingers a Stein of Lager appeared before. "I know that you Norse aren't 'cultured' enough for Wine, so I hope that'll do." Mr. D laughed as Aaron raised his glass back at Mr. D in appreciation before beginning to drink himself.

"There one just one more thing that still concerns me." Chiron stated gaining the attention of both members drinking. "Why send that creature after you. You appear to have faced it before, so why send a monster that they know you have defeated before?"

"I never defeated the Nuckelavee before. This time was the first time I've ever won a fight in my encounters with it... And even then I only won because I was with others that helped cover my disadvantages against the Beast." Aaron replied shocking both Chiron and Mr. D.

"If it wasn't for the Blacksmith's son..." Aaron didn't finish his sentence. He felt a great deal of shame even admitting such a thing out loud. "I should be moving soon. They could send more monsters here in the Nuckelavee's place."

Chugging down the rest of the Stein, Aaron stood up and walked towards the exit but hesitated for a moment. "I just have one question to ask."

Chiron and Mr. D nodded at Aaron allowing him to continue. "Is it possible for Hades to locate anything dead that walks Midgard?"

"Yes. He can also track those alive as well, but only those who wish to have themselves revealed to him." Mr. D instantly replied. Me might not agree with his Uncle often but he for sure respected his power and domain.

"Thanks... I think for my quest i'll have to pay him a visit then." Aaron replied back. "Thank you for your hospitality. As a thanks I'll be leaving a Protection Ruin on the Tree near the top of that hill you pointed out to me earlier. That should help prevent any Norse Monsters entering camp in search of me after I've gone."

"Thank you." Chiron smiled at Aaron as Mr. D also stood up and walked towards the Norse Demigod.

"For a brat. Your not that bad." Mr. D smirked as he offered Aaron out a hand.

Aaron smirked back as he shook Mr. D's hand. "And for a 'cultured' god, your not too bad yourself."

"Great now get out of here before you try to ruin the moment. I have an image to uphold Norse brat." Mr. D snapped back however the face never dropped his smirk.

"Wait before you go may I ask for a favour?" Chiron asked Aaron before he left. "You will need help getting into the Underworld. Would it be alright if I ask camper to join you as a guide perhaps?"

Aaron understood why Chiron was advising to bring a guide along. "I suppose so. But they better not slow me down. Now that I know I'm being hunted as well they would need to accept and understand the dangers of being around me now." Aaron replied.

Chiron nodded in agreement. "If you'd give me an hour i'll explain this to our cabin councillors. They'll vote on who will accompany you."

"I'll be fine to wait an hour or so. Tell who ever is to join me at that Pine Tree up at the Hill. I'll be finished with those Protection Runes once they arrive." Aaron replied as he nodded to Chiron before leaving the Camp's Big House.

"I don't think we'll need to allow the campers to vote." Mr. D stated. "We both know who you plan on sending to help the Norse boy."

* * *

(An Hour later - Half Blood Hill, Thalia's Tree)

With the blood still dripping from his thumb Aaron put the final touches to the long and complexed Rune written near the Tree's base. Applying ice over his cut to stop the bleeding, Aaron touched the Rune with his left hand and closed his eyes.

"Andi fjallsins. Vernda" Aaron commanded out loud causing the Rune to glow with a greenish yellow shine. The effect was felt by Aaron as he could smell several creatures both Norse and Greek move further away from the camp.

'That should last for a few years... Just in case.' Aaron thought to himself. He didn't have to wait much longer for the his guild to the Underworld to arrive. "Oh, it's you."

* * *

**And Cut!**

**Okay cliff hanger I know but i'm a bastard so... Expect a few more to pop up here and there. In case your all wondering the person in question that has yet to be revealed is not up for a vote. For you see I have made a cunning plan. **

**Now, is it as cunning as a fox who's just been appointed Professor of Cunning at Oxford University? Well I'm afraid you'll have to wait to find out.**

**Now this will also most likely be the shortest chapter of this story so don't expect any short chapters like this one for a while. ****Any way here's the Q&A!**

**1) Aaron will have more Nordic spells/tricks like Loki (MCU) or Atreus (GOW)? One or two but can't comment on what they may be.**

**2) Will ****Zeus ****be a jerk and try to kill him? Zeus knows of Aaron and his mission, however I cannot say for now.**

**3) Is Aaron to be paired with either Zoe, Thalia, Artemis or all three? I'll confirm right now. It ain't Thalia. Aaron's 28 and she 16... The pairing as of now is still undecided but there is another name that was missing that i have still to consider as well. you'll have to guess who lol.**

**4) Aaron have superior physical characteristics, like inhuman strength and speed? Since he is the son of the Mountain Goddess there are some physical perks. To be revealed soon.**

**5) Is Aaron's father, shall we say, bad or is it just who he's related to? ****To be revealed in a later Chapter.**

**6) Are Odin, Thor, Baldur and Jörmungandr based off of GoW, Riordan's version or a bit of both? a little bit of both.**

**7) Would Aaron also have met Gods of other pantheons as well?. Nope Aaron grew up on ****Jötunheim with his mother. While he had ****ventured**** to Midgard or Earth in past Quest his first interaction with another P****antheon was Artemis.**

**So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q&A I will try to reply via PM. No spoiler question though. they won't be given full answers. But anyway thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	4. Road Trip? Anyone?

**This Story's Author is on a tropical island paradise. Unfortunately there was a mixup with one of the locals, and so our Author finds himself being dragged to the edge of a volcano as a human sacrifice. "Ah come on now lads! It was a misunderstanding, I swear!"**

**"No! You have angered the Volcano God, he is angry! We must appease his wrath!"**

**"Volcano God, what the kind of fucking bullshit is that... You might as well get yourselves involved with Catholicism instead."**

**"Nah, it wouldn't really catch on here. Sure we don't agree with the Pope's line on artificial contraception" ****This Story's author is then thrown into the Volcano.**

**(If you dislike the above joke to begin this chapter I need only remind you. This is a story about Norse and Greek Gods. It's already ****heretical.)**

**Oh enjoy the latest Chapter!**

* * *

_With the blood still dripping from his thumb Aaron put the final touches to the long and complexed Rune written near the Tree's base. Applying ice over his cut to stop the bleeding, Aaron touched the Rune with his left hand and closed his eyes._

_"Andi fjallsins, Vernda" Aaron commanded out loud causing the Rune to glow with a greenish yellow shine. The effect was felt by Aaron as he could smell several creatures both Norse and Greek move further away from the camp._

_'That should last for a few years... Just in case.' Aaron thought to himself. He didn't have to wait much longer for the his guild to the Underworld to arrive. "Oh, it's you."_

* * *

Chapter 3: Road Trip? Anyone?

Aaron looked up to find the blonde girl from earlier looking back at him. She currently had a notepad and pen in her hands. "So you're the one helping me to get into Hell then?"

"Into the underworld, yes." Annabeth replied instantly.

"Umm... So what's with the notes then?" Aaron asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was hoping on getting some information over your gods and Pantheon in general." Annabeth answered back with a smile. Aaron could've sworn that the girl's eye sparkled for a second.

"So what does Andi fjallsins, Vernda mean?" Annabeth asked as she began to write notes.

Sighing in annoyance Aaron answered her back. "It means The Spirit of the Mountain, Protect. It's a Jötunn spell that my mother taught me."

"On that note I have more questions over your mother." Annabeth stated to Aaron who rolled his eyes.

"That'll wait until we get a car and start moving." Aaron replied cutting off any question Annabeth would've followed up with. "And before you ask there's a risk in using Yggdrasil's sap too much. I've used it twice within 24 hours it'll need time in order to calm itself before I can use it again."

Nodding in understanding Annabeth said no more as she followed after Aaron. Arriving at the nearby road Aaron pulled out a small but simple flip phone and made a phone call. "Hey, yeah it's me... Yeah, I need to borrow a lift for a few days... Four days at most... Yes, yes I'll get you your normal Keg of Vanaheim Wine... Right, I take it that you already know where I am then... Right see ya soon." Aaron finished as he closed the phone.

"If you want to know I was talking to Hermóðr or Hermod. He's our Messenger of the Gods. He's also a drunken tit nine times out of ten." Aaron stated as he noticed Annabeth had her notebook ready. After a few moments there was a flash further down the road.

As the light faded as quickly as it arrived it showed a red 2004 Ford Mustang that had a black line running down the center of the car. "I'm getting his mustang. Damn."

"So Norse Gods drive American Cars..." Annabeth mumbled to herself as she continued writing her notes.

"Hey Brat. Here's your lift. You got my Drink?" Hermod asked in barely any slurs which made Aaron raise an eyebrow.

Dropping his backpack Aaron pulled out a key. "This is to my locker in 'his' gym." Aaron stated with a groan in his voice. "There's a crystal with two kegs stored. Take both, but leave the crystal back."

"Thanks kiddo. Please doing business with you. Best of luck." Hermod grinned wildly as he tossed the Mustang's keys over to Aaron before he vanished from sight.

Opening the door Aaron looked over at Annabeth who seemed to be in her own world as she continued writing and mumbling to herself. "Kid." Aaron spoke trying to get her attention but it didn't work.

"Hey Kid!" Once more he tried. A little louder this time but the result was the same.

Knowing action would get a response at this stage. Aaron walked over to Annabeth and with a cold touch applied to his hand placed a hand on her shoulder. "You know you can write and mumble in the car and not on the side of the road. Right?"

"Sorry." Annabeth mumbled once more as she blushed in embarrassment. As they both got into the Mustang Aaron pulled down the sun visor there were several CD's within it.

"Awesome. He even brought a few of my CD's." Aaron stated with a happy tune as he put the first CD in the car's radio

(Play Fleetwood Mac - The Chain)

As the slow drum beat along with acoustic guitar riff started of the song, Aaron closed his eyes and slightly started to nod his head. His hand slapped the steering wheel, matching the drum's beats.

"Seriously old rock and roll." Annabeth asked with a raised eyebrow. "Don't you listen to anything modern? Like Green Day or Jeese McCartney?"

"With the exception of Green Day's early work, that music won't last the test of time kid. The music you're about to listen to I know will still be listened to for years after we've both died." Aaron replied back as he turned the car on and began to make there way away from Camp Half Blood.

However what they didn't know is that there entire conversation was listened to as they were watched by a pair of black eyes within the treeline.

* * *

(That Evening)

Arriving in a motel just outside of Toledo, Ohio. The pair of Aaron and Annabeth got out of the Mustang as Aaron went to order a room for them.

Annabeth groaned as she jumped onto the bed in front of her. 'Ugh his music choice is so annoying. But at least it isn't Frank Sinatra and Dean Martin that Chiron listens to.' Annabeth thought to herself as she watched Aaron arrive back with a room key.

As they entered the room Aaron threw his stuff onto an empty chair and emptied his pocket onto a nearby nightstand. On the night stand Annabeth noticed a Passport. "Wait, your Canadian?"

"On my dad's side yeah." Aaron responded back as he lied down on his bed. His clothes still on. "What were you expecting me to show off a Jötunn Passport or something?" Aaron asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well no it's just..." Annabeth was lost for words as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, you never got to ask many questions in the car so some on kid, fire away." Aaron groaned as he sat up on the bed.

"You do know my name isn't kid right?" Annabeth asked in a serious tone.

"If you want to intimidate me with that look know that i'm not the water boy. It won't work on me, Little Annie." Aaron replied with a smirk.

Pulling out her knife Annabeth pointed it at Aaron. "Don't call me that."

"Oh it's such a Hard Knock life isn't it." Aaron laughed as he waved away Annabeth's knife. "But that thing away. I was joking kid."

"Then say name proper name." Annabeth stated as she remained serious.

Sighing out of annoyance "It's Annabeth Chase. Now put the knife down." Putting the knife away Aaron waved his hand for Annabeth to begin asking her questions.

"So what are your powers?" Annabeth asked.

"Strength, Control over Ice, Enhanced Smell, Sight and hearing." Aaron responded.

"How enhanced?"

"As good as a Grey Wolf."

"What's your Pantheon's origin?" Knowing this was gonna take all night explaining Aaron sighed before he answered back.

"This will be the last one tonight.

* * *

(Second Day of Traveling)

With the sound of Hall and Oates You Make My Dreams playing as they drove through the plains of Wisconsin They had yet to stop so far after nearly 10 hours driving. Annabeth had even run out of questions to ask Aaron because she was that bored.

It still didn't help with in her opinion his poor choice of music as Elton John's Saturday Night began playing. 'Why did I offer to go on this trip again.'

Aaron noticed the look on Annabeth's face. He was in truth, actively avoiding any danger. The reason for this was the handful of a Draugr outside his motel when he woke up this morning. 'Sorry it's not all blood and glory kiddo. But i'm getting you back to your camp in one piece.'

* * *

(Third Day of Travelling)

With the sound of Queen's Radio GaGa playing on the Car's Radio Annabeth looked at the wonder outside the Car as they were currently driving through the Black Hills of Wyoming. "You know what that mountain is from don't you?"

Having already seen Mount Rushmore a few hours ago Annabeth looked up at the butte mountain. She continued to stare at the mountain's magmatic rock formation. "I know but I can't remember the name."

"I'll give you a clue. It's called the Devil's tower" Aaron smirked as he spoke. However even with the Mountian's name Annabeth still didn't know.

Laughing at Annabeth's slight misery Aaron began to whistle a five tone motif. Upon hearing it Annabeth knew the film. "It's close encounters of the Third Kind isn't it."

"Bingo. It's was a favorite film as a kid. Mom hated it though. She said it scared her."

"But it's not a very scary film." Annabeth responded.

"She claims it's scary because the little boy gets kidnapped by Aliens." Aaron answered back with a smile on his face.

"I have to ask why are we going this way to Los Angeles? It seems that you aren't in a rush to get there." Annabeth responded to Aaron.

"Well I know your Athena's kid so knowledge is your thing."

"Don't call it a thing." Annabeth interrupted Aaron causing the latter to start laughing.

"Anyway. It's my way of thanks for helping. Taking you to these landmarks as they aren't overly out of the way. It's only adding 4 hours to our trip where if I was to take you to say Dallas it'll add 10." Aaron answered back. "In know trip hasn't been filled with wall to wall action so it's kind of a way of making up for that."

"Thanks." Annabeth smiled at Aaron as the radio then shifted over to Blondie's Call Me. "Okay I'll admit that this is the best Album you've played so far on this trip."

* * *

(Next Night, Los Angeles)

"Okay now make a left here." Annabeth instructed Aaron who done once the traffic allowed him to do so. "And we're here." Annabeth stated as she pointed to a nearby building. The sign at the front said DOA Recording Studios.

"Huh, Dead or Alive?" Aaron asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No it means Dead on Arrival." Annabeth corrected Aaron as the town entered the Underworld.

As they entered a slight chill went up Aaron's spine. He noticed that most if not all of those in the lobby were children. "Why are there so many here?" Aaron softly asked Annabeth.

"Most died before they knew they who their godly parents were. So they didn't not have any money to cross over." Annabeth replied with a sorrowful tone.

"So those tales were true then. Bribe the Ferryman. If only Helheim was so lax." Aaron stated as he walked directly towards he Lobby's front desk.

"State your name please and how you died." Charon stated with a bored tone to his voice.

Aaron slammed his hands onto the table causing Charon to jump slightly. "I'm not dead. But I need to speak to your boss. as he may be able to find a dead spirit that isn't in the underworld."

Charon didn't reply to Aaron. Instead he looked directly as Annabeth. "Oh your back. Did you die in a bathtub again?"

"Am I being ignored?" Aaron shouted out loud as Charon's focus remained on solely on Annabeth.

Not having anymore of this Aaron grabbed a small thin bar of Aesir Gold from his jacket's inside pocket. Noticing the shine from the gold Charon's attention was straight to the gold before his eyes.

"Oh you like the shiny, you like the shiny don't you." Aaron baby talked to Charon who nodded back in reply. Flicking the gold stick into the palm of his hand, Arron grabbed Charon's tie and pulled down. Slamming his head against the desk in front of him.

With an upward flick Aaron's wrist showed the key chain which held his Axe within in. As he pinned Charon's head to the desk he activated the Axe, slamming and cutting into the desk just inches away from Charon's. "Well, now that I have your fucking attention will you stop wasting my time!"

"Okay okay." Charon shouted out as Aaron released the hold over his head. Fixing his tie back into place, he stood back up straight as looked at Aaron. "What do you want?"

"I need to speak to Hades." Aaron then brought several more sticks of Aesir Gold. "That's four in total. Two for me and two for the kid. And when we get back you'll get another four."

"Deal." Charon stated as he quickly snapped the four gold bars from Aaron's hand.

"Then how about I sweeten it even more for you. I'll give you two bars for each child that's in the lobby. All you have to do is give them passage as well." Aaron stated which caused Annabeth's eyes to go wide.

Charon too was stunned but for different reasons. "Think about it. While you take us to your boss." Aaron replied with a smirk.

"Follow me." Charon stated as he lead both Annabeth and Aaron to an elevator door. Once they entered Charon smiled as he pushed the button that would lead them to the underworld.

"Going down." Charon smirked at his pun as the elevator doors closed.

"That was a terrible pun." Aaron's muffled vice could be heard from the lobby.

"Oh come on man, it's all I got to entertain myself these days."

* * *

(Camp Half Blood - Same Time)

_The trick which captured the moon was something close to her chest,_

_To free her four must leave camp and journey out west._

_Two friends shall arrive to aid you along your trail,_

_Only when the Campers and Hunters are combined will you prevail._

_A M__ountain's __strength you shall also need,_

_As to withstand the Titan's curse he'll be the only one who'll succeed._

_However this will come at a great cost,_

_Between his own Curse and the bridge he'll have to cross._

* * *

**And Cut!**

**It's been a about 3/4 weeks since I last posted sorry about that was an unexpected heavy call volume increase at work lol.**

**If you want a full play list of the song Aaron 'forced' Annabeth to listen to then if enough people want me to i'll create a playlist on Spotify.**

**I know it's been a short chapter again but this chapter was mainly aimed to be a transitional chapter anyway. the Next chapter is when the action so to speak starts. **

**Alright so let's get rolling with this chapter's Q&A!**

**1) Is Aaron technically half Jötunn rather then half god? Or is he sort of both? To be accurate all Norse Gods have Jötunn blood within their veins. But If I was to map out Aaron's blood then he'll be 62.5% Jötunn, 12.5% Aesir and 25% Mortal.**

**2) Does Aaron have other powers besides magic and cryomancy? Like shapeshifting? No Shapeshifting but he does have a power that comes from his father's line. To be revealed in a later chapter... Maybe.**

**3) Has Aaron lived most of his life on Jötunheim? Yes. Most of Aaron's live has been between living in Jötunheim and Hunting in Canada with his mother.**

**4) What are the Greek Gods opinion on Aaron? The only two who have an opinion at the moment are Artemis and Dionysus. Artemis doesn't fully trust him but she does somewhat respect him. Dionysus just thinks he's another stupid boy. But one who can stand with his own willpower even after a few drinks. **

**5) Are the ones traditionally seen as evil (Surtr and Fenrir) actually good or even neutral? It's less of a cause between Evil, Good and Neutral for the majority of the Norse. As they all know their roles within Ragnarok. **

**6) How powerful is Aaron if he was willing to take on a god and beat a son of Ares in less then ten seconds? He is considered quite powerful but his ability to beat Mark in less than 10 seconds is down to other factors like his weapons, tactics and training.**

**So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q&A I will try to reply via PM. No spoiler question though. they won't be given full answers. But anyway thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	5. Lord of the Underworld

**NEW CHAPTER! **

**Sorry for this chapter's major delay. However with work and other projects taking up around 90% of my time the only amount of time I get free I wanted to spend on myself for the last few months. However recently I've been able to get away from it all and again i'm sorry for this chapter's delay but enjoy!**

* * *

_"Then how about I sweeten it even more for you. I'll give you two bars for each child that's in the lobby. All you have to do is give them passage as well." Aaron stated which caused Annabeth's eyes to go wide._

_Charon too was stunned but for different reasons. "Think about it. While you take us to your boss." Aaron replied with a smirk._

_"Follow me." Charon stated as he lead both Annabeth and Aaron to an elevator door. Once they entered Charon smiled as he pushed the button that would lead them to the underworld._

_"Going down." Charon smirked at his pun as the elevator doors closed._

_"That was a terrible pun." Aaron's muffled vice could be heard from the lobby._

_"Oh come on man, it's all I got to entertain myself these days."_

* * *

Chapter 4: Lord of the Underworld

The first thing that cross Aaron's thoughts when the doors of the Elevator opened was the sudden heat that swept over his body. 'And I thought that I was about to melt into the pavement outside. Helheim is nothing like this.' Aaron thought to himself as he struggled with the heat.

Annabeth who was fairing better looked over and seen the poor look on Aaron's face. "You okay?" Annabeth asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine kiddo... Just not used to this heat. I'm more used to climates that are a lot colder." Aaron replied as he tried to slow down his breathing.

"Well I'm getting paid either way, so I'm good to wait if you need to." Charon stated with a bored tone to his voice.

"We'll go now. I can't waste more time." Aaron grunted as he gingerly followed Charon. Soon they found themselves outside of what appeared to a creepy looking castle that could've been pulled straight out of a Bram Stoker novel.

"So... He's Gothic. A bit cliche, but who am I to judge." Aaron mumbled under his breath. Annabeth heard his comments and tried her best not to laugh but failed.

As they entered the castle they found a man waiting for them. The man himself was tall with shoulder length black hair pulled back. His skin was near white as he wore a simple black robe. "I was wondering who this new presence was in my realm."

"I'm sorry to impose upon you and your realm Lord Hades, but I was brought here due to my quest." Aaron lightly bowed to Hades in respect as he spoke to the Lord of the Underworld.

"Ah, Annabeth. It's good to see you again." Hades smirked as he looked down at the daughter of Athena. "What lie did you give Charon this time?" Hades asked with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"We didn't lie this time. Aaron here payed him." Annabeth slyly replied in hopes of getting Hades' attention.

"Really..." Hades responded as he dryly looked back at Aaron. "Well then. How might I be help you then?"

"Would you be willing to assist me in tracking down someone within the living world?" Aaron asked in hope.

"That would be an easy task, yes." Hades replied with a smirk. "But, what would be in it for me?"

"I'm afraid there isn't much I can offer you Lord Hades." Aaron stated back with a worried tone to his voice.

"That's fine, as I believe there is something you can help me out with." Hades replied. "My daughter has recently been tasked with joining the Quest to rescue Artemis."

This news caused both Arron and Annabeth's eyes to widen. "Artemis was captured?!" Annabeth frantically shouted out.

"I'm afraid so." Hades responded to Annabeth as he turned his attention back to Aaron. "Your quest and this new one both seem to have merged into the one. All that I ask is that you watch out for my daughter Bianca."

"On the Honor of my word, I will." Aaron replied with a serious tone in his voice and on his face.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Hades smiled back as he pulled a bronze globe from the ground. "You quarry appears to be near Washington DC. The members of the Quest are just about to arrive there as we speak."

"Would it be possible for you to leave me near Mimir's location. If I can arrive there before the other members I might be able to get a bit of information off Mimir." Aaron asked.

"Yes I will be able to do that." Hades then turned to face Annabeth. "And I shall leave you back in Camp Half-Blood as well. Otherwise I'd never hear the end of your mother's complaints." Annabeth lightly blushed as Hades smirked at his nieces' daughter.

"She complain all the time as well?" Aaron jokingly asked with his own smirk. Annabeth's blush became redder and Hades burst out in laughter.

"Oh, you have no idea." Hades responded as he opened two black vortex portals in front of both Aaron and Annabeth. "Good luck Norse child." Hades stated to Aaron who nodded back before entering the portal in front of him.

* * *

(Washington DC)

Arriving back in cold wintry weather Aaron breathed out in relief as he allowed his body to cool down. The steam of his sweat covered his body before he was able to fully cool down. "Thank you Hades. I don't know how much longer I would've been able to do in that heat."

Aaron looked around and noticed that he was within the grounds of the Smithsonian. Sniffing the air he noticed that several of the ones he meet in Maine were nearby as Hades said. Along with another familiar scent. "Mimir's near." Turning around to face his quarry's scent Aaron looked directly at the The National Museum of Natural History.

Moving inside with no noise, he slightly appeared behind another scent. However there was no one actually in front of him. Believing his eyes were deceiving him, he sniffed the air once more. 'That brat is here! But where the fuck is he?'

"Hey, DayCare Boyo." Aaron softly spoke out to the area where his nose was telling him where Percy was hiding.

Suddenly he felt a punch being delivered to his nose. Rolling back in pain Aaron knew that his nose was broken. "Motherfucker!" Aaron muffled out in response. "What the fuck was that for Sea Brat!"

Percy then appeared in front of Aaron, he noticed that he appeared once he had removed a blue New York Yankees baseball cap. "Sorry, you scared me." Percy meekly responded.

"Well, you've a hell of a right hook, I'll give you that much." Aaron grumbled as he forced his nose back into place. "So whats the story?"

"What?" Percy asked in confusion.

"What's happening? What are you doing here?" Aaron asked once more.

Percy then began to explain the events of what happened in Camp Half-Blood after Aaron had left with Annabeth. From his dream of Luke's plan and Zoe's over Artemis, to the Oracle giving Zoe the quest. Along with the prophesy of the quest itself.

"Well, saying I'm not a gig fan of that prophesy would be a bit of an understatement. The last 4 lines all appear to be revolving around me." Aaron responded with a scowl on his face.

"What I don't understand is the last line. What Curse are you plagued by and what is the Bridge?" Percy asked.

"I know what both are but now's not the right time to explain these things. Mimir's nearby and he'll be able to explain a bit better than what I can." Aaron responded as the two moved closer toward's Mimir's location.

As they moved further into the Museum Aaron noticed an older stench of death in the air. Peeking his head up he noticed that there were a few woodland Draugr along with other creatures that Aaron did not recognize surrounding several figures.

"What are those Skeleton things?" Aaron softly asked.

"They're called Spartoi." Percy responded before a deep intimidating voice spoke out gaining there attention.

"So, Thorn is dead then." The deep voice asked out.

"Yes, General." Another voice responded back.

"That's Luke." Percy softly stated out to Aaron.

"Tell me head. This Demi-Child that Asgard has sent, who is he?" Aaron looked up and seen that the owner of the deep voice was a man wearing an expensive back business suit. His skin appeared to be grey as if it was made of stone. Aaron noticed that he was holding onto Mimir.

"I have no idea who you're talking about." The Red colour'd head of Mimir responded as he attempted to sound uninterested.

"LIES!" The man bellowed out. As he began to argue with Mimir, Aaron turned to face Percy.

"I'm gonna jump in there and introduce myself to this little shindig that's going over there.." Aaron stated before pointing at a nearby exit. "You go an warn the others. They were in the nearby building."

"What about you?" Percy asked.

"I'll be joining you there once I get Mimir back... Now go." Aaron softly order Percy who at first was reluctant but quickly followed the order given to him.

'Time to make an entrance.' Aaron prepared himself as he tightly gripped his axe before jumping in between the Draugr. "Hello there."

With all attention on him Aaron smirked as he slammed his axe into the Museum's marble floor. The Ice quickly expanded outwards and entrapped all of those around them as thick ice covered up as far as there knees.

"Well that was easy." Aaron smirked as he walked over and took Mimir's head. 'Almost too easy.' He thought to himself.

"Oh, Hello brother. It's good to see you again." Mimir joyishly replied as Aaron attached his head onto his belt.

"So this is the boy then?" The General asked. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself boy?"

"I don't feel like it. But I will leave you with a gift from the Allfather." Aaron replied as he jumped onto the floor above overlooking the General and others.

Pulling out a dark black crystal he threw it onto the Ice below. The colour of the ice changed as it became the same colour as the crystal. Summoning back his axe the ice faded and was replaced by a thick black smog. "Handtaka þá með andanum."

The smog appeared to have tapped them like the ice before as Aaron ran away to meet up with Percy and the others. "Wait brother, you need to go back!" Mimir called out.

"What's wrong?" Aaron asked Mimir as he pulled his head up to meet his own.

"The General he has a Bifrost Key!" Mimir's answer was meet you the sound of crashing in the direction he had just ran from. After a few silent moments Aaron became nervous before the small army of Draugr and spartoi burst through into the hallway he and Mimir were in.

"By the Allfather!" Mirmir exclaimed out in shock.

"Nope." Aaron responded by slamming his axing into the ground. "Veggur byggð af ís!" A large and thick wall of Ice blocked their path as it sealed off the small army from reaching them.

As Aaron heard them scrapping at the Ice he brought Mimir's head up to his own. "Tell me what's happening and who took you?"

"It's was Loki! Brother, he stole me from under Odin's watch. He's also helped in the Greek Goddess of the Hunt. But he's injured himself in doing so." Mimir informed Aaron as they ran through the Museum towards Percy and the others.

"What did he do?" Aaron asked.

"He took Atlas' place beneath the sky and transformed into a bloodied up form of your mother." Mimir's answer caused Aaron's blood to boil in anger. "Artemis took her place and once he was freed he transformed back. She currently trapped under the sky. I seen it happen."

"Then we know where Artemis is now then." Aaron responded with gritting teeth and he reached Percy and the other Quest members.

"What are you doing here!" Zoe shouted out to Aaron.

"No time to explain just fucking run for it!" Aaron responded as he grabbed the arms of Bianca and Zoe.

"Unhand us male!" Zoe tried to fight off Aaron's grip by digging her fingernails into his hand. She nipped his skin so much so that it was drawing blood, but his grip didn't give.

"I'll explain everything once we're out of here! Did you bring any transportation?" Aaron asked as he turned his head to face them.

It was then that Zoe noticed the anger and slight fear on Aaron's face as he questioned her. "We arrived in a truck outside." Zoe explained.

"Wait, where are you going we just got here." Thalia shouted before a deafening roar echo'd out.

The group slowly turned around to find a 10 foot tall Lion slowly walking towards them. The Lion's claws were a shiny silvery colour, while it's fangs appeared to gleam like cold stainless steel. It's fur was thick and appeared to be metallic gold in colour.

"What in the Nine realms is that!?" Aaron asked out loud.

Zoe's eye's widened in horror as she replied. "It's the Nemean Lion."

* * *

**And Cut!**

**Translation **

**Handtaka þá með andanum. - Capture them with your breath.**

**Veggur byggð af ís - Wall built of Ice**

**So short chapter I know sorry about that but since I haven't posted in a while hey it's better than nothing lol. So let's get cracking with this chapter's Q&A!**

**1) Will Skadi actually appear in this? Yes. I can't reveal when though.**

**2) So, Aaron is stronger than Percy, Thalia and Nico together? Technically yes but also no. Power terms are a little difficult to fully compare if I'd be honest. In terms of physical strength yes he would be stronger than all three combined but with his mother's Godly abilities and blessings he is weaker but better trained in using them. **

**3) Are there many Norse demigods? Not in this story I'm afraid, sorry.**

**4) Are they usually as powerful as Aaron or is he a special case? A bit of both. Norse Good aren't as tiered as Greek God like the Big Three. **

**5) Would the Norse gods be more, with a lack of a better word, stable then the Greeks? Yes as they have no alternate persona to deal with like the Greeks do with their Roman persona. **

**6) Is Aaron able to kill gods as well or just monsters? All Demi-gods have the ability to Kill gods so I'd say yeah lol**

**Right so i'm hoping that I'll be able to post monthly onto this story so i'll see you again soon! ****If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q&A I will try to reply via PM. No spoiler question though. they won't be given full answers. But anyway thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	6. Hello Kitty Aaron's Curse

**NEW CHAPTER! **

**I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

_"I'll explain everything once we're out of here! Did you bring any transportation?" Aaron asked as he turned his head to face them._

_It was then that Zoe noticed the anger and slight fear on Aaron's face as he questioned her. "We arrived in a truck outside." Zoe explained._

_"Wait, where are you going we just got here." Thalia shouted before a deafening roar echo'd out._

_The group slowly turned around to find a 10 foot tall Lion slowly walking towards them. The Lion's claws were a shiny silvery colour, while it's fangs appeared to gleam like cold stainless steel. It's fur was thick and appeared to be metallic gold in colour._

_"What in the Nine realms is that!?" Aaron asked out loud._

_Zoe's eye's widened in horror as she replied. "It's the Nemean Lion."_

* * *

Chapter 5: Hello Kitty/Aaron's Curse.

As Arron and the other looked over at the towering golden Lion, The Norse Demi-god couldn't help but sweat in slight fear. "Umm, Mimir. You know anything that will help?"

"Not my Pantheon Brother so I might need a minute... In the meantime, don't get eaten." Mirmir stated as the Nemean Lion lunged at Aaron who rolled out of the way.

"Wow... Such great advice." Percy dryly stated.

"If it's not part of the Norse realm I only know of the tales over your Gods." Mimir responded from Aaron's hip. "Beside you five Greeks should at least know something I don't in this case."

"Scatter!" Zoe ordered out as the group separated. "Keep it's attention while I think of something!"

Slamming his axe onto the ground, Aaron attempted to pin the Lion's feet to the ground. However the ice was thick enough as the lion was easily able to break free. 'That's not good.' Aaron though to himself as the Lion rushed towards him.

Watching the Lion swipe at him, Aaron was able to duck underneath it and counter. Slamming the Axe into the side of the Lion's neck, Aaron's eyes became wide as it didn't break it's skin.

As The Lion turned it's head towards Aaron. He was saved as Thalia threw lightning to get it's attention. It worked as the Beast turned and rushed at her. "Brother I just remembered something!" Mimir stated to Aaron.

"Yeah?" Aaron asked as his attention was kept on Thalia and the Lion.

"It's skin is impervious to all weapons." Mimir responded which caused Aaron to nearly throw him in anger.

'That would've been better to hear at the start!' Aaron mentally roared before he realised something."Hey Mimir." Aaron stated out loud getting the heads attention.

"You remember the story I told you of how I killed a Dragon?" Aaron asked as he unsealed his backpack.

"Oh yes Brother. I was in stitches when you said that..." Mimir suddenly stopped as he eyes became wide. "Oh please tell me you're not going to be doing THAT!?"

"Not with you on my hip!" Grabbing Mimir's head, Aaron tossed it over towards Percy. "Think fast DayCare Boyo!"

Caught of guard with the sight of a head flying towards him, Percy didn't even register the insult as he just managed to catch Mimir. "Whoa!"

The other watched on as Aaron discarded his Axe, backpack and jacket as he rush towards the Lion. Jumping into the air they watched on in shock as the Nemean Lion opened it's jaws wide and swallowed Aaron whole.

"NO!" Thalia, Grover and Percy all shouted out in shock while the two Hunters remained silent.

"He actually fucking done it!" Mimir's stunned voice echo'd in the room.

The Lion then turned his attention towards the rest of the group but it suddenly stopped. It then began to wrestle it's head around. Almost as if there was something on it's face that he couldn't get off of it.

Slowly they watch in awe as it's mouth began to open. Inside the Lion's mouth was Aaron prying the golden Lion's jaw open from inside. "Backpack!" Aaron shouted out to the group getting them out of there shock.

"What do you need?!" Thalia asked as she rushed to Aaron's backpack. She opened it only to find several crystals within. "What colour is the crystal?!"

"No Crystal! There's a Gun! A Gun!" Aaron grunted out as he pushed the jaws wider.

"Where!?" Thalia asked as she moved the crystal's around trying to find a gun in the bag.

"Side Pocket! Side Pocket!" Aaron snapped back at Thalia who opened the left side pocket only to find nothing in there.

"It's not here!"

"RIGHT SIDE!" Aaron shouted out.

Opening the right pocket, Thalia seen a gun in a shoulder holster. The gun appeared to be a heavy Revolver. Pulling the gun out of the bag and holster, she aimed it at the Nemean Lion. "Get out of the way!" She shouted as she closed one eye as she aimed.

"Don't shoot!" Aaron shouted out. Freezing the inside of the Lion's mouth Aaron was able to free his left hand. "Throw it!"

"Are you crazy!" Thalia roared out.

"I don't think that's the best question to ask since he's inside the Nemean Lion's mouth!" Percy retorted which only turned Thalia's scowl towards him.

"Will you stop wasting fucking time already!" Aaron snapped back at them both as he extended his hand out to Thalia.

Throwing the gun towards Aaron, the group's eyes went wide as Thalia under threw the Revolver. However before it hit the ground the runes on it's grip began to give a faint light blue glow.

Without any further warning the Revolver flew into Aaron's free left hand. Grinning at this Aaron pointing the gun onto the roof of the Nemean Lion's mouth. "Checkmate!" Aaron stated out before he fired.

Nearly instantly the Nemean Lion burst into a Black Dust as Aaron fell down to the ground. He knelt down onto one knee as he tried to catch his breath. The other;s meanwhile looked around in confusion.

"Wait aren't Monsters meant to turn into a golden dust when killed?" Percy asked as he was the first to recover from his confusion.

"For Celestial bronze or Lunar Silver yes." Mimir stated getting there attention. "However Aaron's axe and the bullets from his Gun were made from Svartalfheim Steel."

This didn't seem to answer the question though as they still held looks of confusion. "I don't get it?" Bianca stated out loud.

"Svartalfheim Steel severs there link with the Nine Realms. In other words child. What he kills won't come back." Mimir explained as they looked at Aaron's axe and Aaron's knelt down form.

'Right, so we have a son of Poseidon, a daughter of Zeus and a daughter of Hades.' Aaron thought to himself as stood back up onto his feet. 'No wonder Lord Hades asked me to watch out for his daughter. This quest is a major beacon for trouble.'

"We need to get out of here quick." Percy stated to the group.

"Agreed." Zoe stated with a scowl on her face. "I'll deal with you two once we're clear."

* * *

(Later)

Free from the city limits, Zoe had lead the others to a large forest just outside of the city. Knowing that he would have to be a part of this quest now. Aaron silently was putting up a tent that he had stored in his backpack. But there was one thing resting on his mind right now. However his thoughts were cut short when he heard someone speak to him.

"Why are you remaining with us?" Zoe asked in annoyance as she watched him but the finishes touches to the tent he had constructed.

Aaron pointed at Bianca who looked confused before he answered. "Her father asked me to watch out for her during this quest. I aim to honor my promise to him."

"My father..." Bianca began speaking but soon after began to doubt her own voice. She didn't know wither to be angry or happy upon hearing that her father cared for her.

Seeing and knowing the doubt that was written on the girl face, Aaron knelt down to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Zoe narrowed her eyes at this as she guessed what his intentions were.

"Your father knows your Brother is safe in Camp Half-Blood. However he also knows the dangers of this quest. While I don't know what he thinks about you joining the Hunt. I do know that he still cares and loves you enough to ask a stranger to watch out for you." Aaron softly stated to Bianca who looked to be fighting her own tears.

Aaron's next movement shocked Zoe and the others as he softly began to hug Bianca. "Let it out kiddo. It'll only hurt more if you hold it in."

Zoe was about to jump at Aaron but when he heard the soft and muted cries from Bianca she stopped herself. Not wanting to see the newest member hurt like this Zoe soon placed he hand on Bianca's hair and began to stroke it to help with the comfort.

The others looked on sadly as they watch the two console Bianca. They too wanted to help but they also didn't want to overwhelm her at the same time. "Thank you." Bianca softly spoke as she stopped crying.

"Anytime kiddo." Aaron replied as he let go of the hug he held. "I've been there before so I know what you're going through right now. My mother done the same for me when I was near your age."

Aaron smiled down at he as he stood up. "But now it'll be best if you all get some sleep in. I'll use the sap to get us half way across the states tomorrow morning."

The three campers looked like they wanted to argue but a yawn from the satyr caused Aaron to smirk. "We'll take turns on look out. I'll go for the first shift."

"And I'll join you." Zoe stated out getting everyone's attention as she kept her own solely on Aaron. "I have more questions for you."

Sighing in slight defeat, Aaron sat down in front of the camp fire. He watched the others enter the tent before turning his attention towards Zoe. "What're your questions."

"What did you and the spawn of Poseidon learn before you ran into us in the Museum?" Zoe asked in a heartbeat.

"I found where Artemis is being held." Aaron sighed as he sat down to rest.

"And where is she?" Zoe asked as she narrowed here eyes. Aaron seemed to be hesitant in answering as he now knew fully who Zoe's father was and didn't know how she would react to this news.

"She's currently holding up the sky right now." Mimir answered on Aaron's behalf.

"Is this true?" Zoe asked Aaron.

"... I'm afraid so. The Norse God of mischief Loki, tricked her into holding the sky." Aaron softly answered.

"How did she fall for his trick?" Zoe once more asked. Aaron didn't respond as he tightly closed his fists in anger.

"He took the form of Arron's mother, child." Mimir softly answered, Zoe's eye became wide after hearing this. "You need to know one thing about Loki. He has one hell of a silver tongue. His performance even convinced me that he was Skadi."

Zoe was silent for a while before she responded. "We must go to Mount Othrys then."

"We'll have to travel by foot most of the way as well." Aaron continue'd.

"Why can't we just use the sap like when we travelled to Camp Half-Blood?" Zoe asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not that simple." Aaron sighed in response. "While Half-Blood and Othrys are not fixed locations. I know where the camp was. I don't know where Mount Othrys is. We'd be making a random jump and most likely will end up in the real Mount Othrys in Greece."

Zoe nodded in agreement. Knowing where her quest would end didn't make things easier. "Did the boy tell you what the prophesy was?"

"... Yes." Aaron silently answered.

"I think I've figured most of the prophesy's meaning... The trick which captured the moon was something close to her chest." Zoe stated. "If what your friend said is true then my Lady was tricked by Loki using another Goddess of the Hunt's form."

"To free her four must leave camp and journey out west. This part was made true with me, Bianca, Thalia and the Satyr leaving camp this morning. And it means Mount Othrys is located west of Long Island."

"Two friends shall arrive to aid you along your trail. This was you and that Jackson boy."

"Only when the Campers and Hunters are combined will you prevail. I believed this doesn't need anything further added to it."

"A Mountain's strength you shall also need. I believe Hades knew of this part when he asked you to watch for Bianca."

"As to withstand the Titan's curse he'll be the only one who'll succeed." Zoe hesitated for a moment before she continue'd. "This means at some point you'll... You'll have to hold the sky."

"However this will come at a great cost. Between his own Curse and the bridge he'll have to cross... This part i'm not sure about. The cost i'm sure will be your life but... What curse are you effected by?" Zoe asked.

"Did you say bridge?" Mimir asked with a hushed tone in his voice. Zoe nodded a silent yes towards the head which only caused Mimir to sigh. "I'm sorry Brother... But... I think she should know."

"Know what? Is this part of your curse?" Zoe asked.

"... Yeah." Aaron answered as he pushed through his hesitation. "The blood that flows inside of me... I consider a part of my curse."

Zoe raised an eyebrow at this. "Your blood? How can that be?"

"There is no real easy way for me to say this. My mother was raped by my Demi-god father, and I'm the result." Aaron answered, his eyes staying on the fire pit in front of him.

Zoe's eyes widened upon hearing this. Before she slowly sat down beside Aaron. "When I was a kid I found out and started to question my own existence. I couldn't understand why my mother loved me. Why she kept me. It was tearing me apart from the inside."

"Around that same time I found that my grandfather had destroyed his own son soon after what he had done. But by then I had decided to reject all of my godly powers. That was when my mother told me why she had kept me."

"She said that a child is born without sin and that I was not my father. And even though what he had done to her had destroyed her trust in men." Aaron struggled to fight back his own tears as he pushed through. "She loved me because I was her own flesh and blood."

"So this is your curse?" Zoe asked as she placed a hand on Aaron's shoulder. Although she did not trust men her gut was telling her that this man was different. She could tell that he had never seen him look at another woman nor man with lust in his eyes. And upon hearing his story she now understood why.

"Not exactly. It is only the reason behind my curse." Aaron laughed lightly, his mood better than what it was before.

"What do you mean?" Zoe asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I asked Freya, our Goddess of love to curse me. So that I will never fall for anyone else. So that I can never turn out to be like my father." Aaron answered with a small smile. "It feels good telling you this. I don't know why but... It's a weight off my shoulders. Thank you for listening to me."

Standing up, Aaron placed Mimir's head beside Zoe. "Keep an eye on him for a moment. I need to use a restroom." Aaron stated before disappearing into the trees.

However Zoe was now even more confused. But her attention was brought to Mimir when he spoke to her. "You have doubt with his words child."

"Yes... When he took us to Camp, he told me about his love for another. I'm confused as to how this could be." Zoe stated.

"Ah, yes... Hillevi. He and Tyr both mourned her for months after her passing." Mimir's face held a solemn look as he remembered the late Valkyrie warrior. "But I can tell you the curse was in effect at that time."

"Then how did?" Zoe began to ask but was cut off from Mimir.

"Norse curses are different child." Mirmir explained. "They will always contains a loophole. Either an I that wasn't dotted or a T that wasn't crossed."

"The curse held no effect over his feelings for Hillevi because she would never return his love. Combined with Aaron's fear of becoming like his father and it was nothing more than a childhood crush. But since this was the first time he had ever experienced love, it had greatly effected him as it had claimed his heart." Mimir continued.

"But the last line in the prophesy worries me."

"What do you mean?" Zoe asked.

"Between his own Curse and the bridge he'll have to cross... The bridge references Helheim's Bridge of the Damned." Mimir stated before he continue'd. "So if this prophesy remains true. Then during this quest, Aaron will fall in love with someone. And this will kill him."

* * *

**And Cut!**

**So another chapter down. Might be a while before the next chapter but I hoped that you all enjoyed this one.**

**But without any more delay let's roll with this chapter's Q&A!**

**1) Would Aaron be able to permanently kill a god like he did with the Manticore? It is possible, however if it happens or not is another thing. **

**2) Will we see a confrontation between a Norse and Greek god? Not in this story nope.**

**3) Does Aaron have a way to endure the heat when he needs it? Like maybe form a layer of ice over his skin? Aaron has no way to actively deal with the heat other than how a normal human would. **

**4) Is the story only going to be told through Aaron's POV? For this story yes.**

**5) Does Aaron have other weapons besides his axe and spells? Yes, as seen in this chapter he has a Heavy Revolver. It's based off the same revolver from GTA Online or a real life Taurus Raging Bull. But this is the only other weapon he has.**

**So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q&A I will try to reply via PM. No spoiler question though. they won't be given full answers. But anyway thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	7. A Simple Detour

**NEW CHAPTER!**

**I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

_"The curse held no effect over his feelings for Hillevi because she would never return his love. Combined with Aaron's fear of becoming like his father and it was nothing more than a childhood crush. But since this was the first time he had ever experienced love, it had greatly effected him as it had claimed his heart." Mimir continued._

_"But the last line in the prophesy worries me."_

_"What do you mean?" Zoe asked._

_"Between his own Curse and the bridge he'll have to cross... The bridge references Helheim's Bridge of the Damned." Mimir stated before he continue'd. "So if this prophesy remains true. Then during this quest, Aaron will fall in love with someone. And this will kill him."_

* * *

Chapter 6: A Simple Detour.

As Aaron let nature take it's course, his shoulders lumped down in relaxation as he pissed on the base of a nearby tree.

"Pzzt. Hey." A voice spoke out to Aaron. Jumping slightly in shock, Aaron followed through by quickly pulling out his Revolver and pointing it at the person speaking out to him.

At the same time he pointed the Revolver at the voice's direction, he also called his Axe into his other hand. Once he was in a fighting stance, Arron noticed that the voice belonged to a hooded figure.

He could just make out the blonde hair that was almost covered by the man's hood. "Whoa, let's calm down and let's not point weapons at each other... I come in peace." The hooded man stated.

"I've seen what that thing's done to the Nemean Lion, and I'd rather not have it pointed at my face." The hooded figure stated with his hand raised in surrender.

"Don't you know it's not nice to sneak up on people while nature's calling." Aaron dryly stated, keeping the revolver aim true. "Who the hell are you?"

"I can't tell you." The hooded figure replied.

However Aaron didn't appreciate the answer and as a warning, he clocked back the trigger. "Okay, okay I'll tell you!" The hooded figure quickly stated in panic.

"I'm Apollo." Pulling back on his hood the figure fully revealed himself to be the Greek god himself.

Somehow, feeling a headache coming Aaron un-clocked the revolver and placed it back into the holster inside his jacket. "What in the name of the Allfather are you doing here?"

"I came to help Zoe's quest." Apollo replied.

Aaron looked at Apollo as if he had grown a second head. "Okay, but why not go to her?"

"Ancient laws prevent me from directly helping." Apollo replied which only caused Aaron to groan in annoyance.

"So if you're going through me, then you're indirectly helping." Aaron stated.

Apollo snapped his finger and pointed at Aaron with a smirk on his face. "Bingo."

"Do that again and I'll shoot." Aaron dryly stated as he zipped up his pants. "So, what do you need me to do?"

"Well, you don't have to do anything." Apollo stated before he handed over train tickets to Aaron. "I've even got two extra for you and Percy."

Aaron looked down at the ticket and seen they were for Sun West Line. "Sun West Line... Subtle." Aaron sarcastically stated before he ripped up the tickets. "But it won't be necessary."

"Wait, what!?" Apollo asked in shock and horror.

"We'll be taking a detour to Alfheim and Asgard. We should be at our destination this time tomorrow." Aaron informed Apollo.

"Oh that would be bad... Are you sure it's wise to bring Greek Demi-gods to Asgard?" Apollo asked in worry.

"It'll be fine. The Old bastard knows they been helping me on my quest and that i'm only repaying my debt to them by helping their quest in return." Aaron replied before he sighed and leaned back onto a nearby tree. "Besides, I'd take a good guess he already knows that I'm also directly tied into this quest as well."

"Yeah, about that." Apollo nervously rubbed the back of his head. Aaron looked over at the god with a raised eyebrow.

"Your quest or presence, seems to have altered the original quest's prophesy. "Apollo explained as he nervously chuckled. "Quite a lot in fact."

Aaron was a little taken back by how Apollo was not showing much anger over a quest's prophesy changing. "How much so?"

"Well the original prophesy went something like this." Apollo coughed into his hands before his eyes began to glow.

_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_  
_ One shall be lost in the land without rain,_  
_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_  
_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_  
_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_  
_And one shall perish by a parent's hand._

When Apollo finished his eyes dimmed down and smirked at Aaron. "Honestly, I think bringing you along had actually saved lives."

Apollo then smirked at Aaron as his eyes glowed once more.

_The trick which captured the moon was something close to her chest,  
__To free her four must leave camp and journey out west.  
__Two friends shall arrive to aid you along your trail,  
__Only when the Campers and Hunters are combined will you prevail.  
__A M__ountain's __strength you shall also need,  
__As to withstand the Titan's curse he'll be the only one who'll succeed.  
__However this will come at a great cost,  
__Between his own Curse and the bridge he'll have to cross._

"I take it that you and Zoe already figured out the meaning of this prophesy?" Apollo asked.

"Zoe mostly got it all... Except the last two lines." Aaron replied. "Those I fully understand, and have accepted my fate."

"So it seems." Apollo held a look of pity as he looked at Aaron, but it was only for a brief moment. "Then I wish you all the best."

Aaron looked down and seen that Apollo had offered a hand out to the young Demi-god. "Thanks." Aaron replied as he shook the Greek God's hand. The Greek God of the Sun and poetry left in a flash of golden light so after.

* * *

(Several hours later.)

Walking up inside her tent, Thalia rubbed her eyes as she heard an argument between Zoe and Aaron outside.

"Listen, as much as I agree with finding Artemis is a priority we have 5 days to get to Mount Othrys. Our little detour will take us a 5 hours or a day at most and we'll be closer after." Aaron stated out.

"As I've been saying for the past hour, we don't need to do that. It's a waste of time!" Zoe argued back.

As Thalia exited her tent she seen the dry looks on Percy, Grover and Bianca's face. "Hey." Thalia groaned out to the trio. "So how long have they been arguing."

"They've been at it since I woke up about half an hour ago. But according to Zoe there now, it's been an hour." Grover replied.

"Any idea what it's about?" Thalia asked.

"I'm guessing a detour? None of what they're saying is making any sense to me." Percy answered.

"This might be a stupid question but what are you two arguing over?" Thalia asked both Zoe and Aaron to answer her own confusion.

"This idiot of a man what to take us to Asgard! Just so he can drop off this stupid Head." Zoe growled out in response.

"Now hold it young lady, I have the knowledge of the Cosmos in my head. I'm not stupid!" Mimir countered but Zoe growl only became louder.

"Shut it Head!" Zoe snapped.

Aaron sighed once more before he tried to explain. "Listen I understand Artemis' importance as well as what she means to you... But returning Mimir is just as important if not more so. I didn't risk my life to get him from the hands of the Titans just to lose him again."

"I'll only need to make two stops. First to Alfheim to replenish the Bifrost key and then to Asgard to leave Mimir back with the Allfather. Plus we'll be able to have Heimdall look for Lady Artemis or send us directly to Mount Othrys itself." Aaron explained.

"Think about it! You can cut days off your travel with just a simple detour." Aaron raised his eyebrow towards Zoe who seemed to huff slightly. She couldn't find a way to counter his argument.

"Is it safe?" Grover asked.

"Safest possible way. Alfheim is currently under the control of the Light Elves so they won't interfere in our trip. They're a big bunch of cowards." Mimir answered.

"And as for Asgard, the Allfather already knows we have Mimir. The sooner we leave him back the less likely it'll be he'll interfere with this quest."

"He's right young Lady." Mimir added. "Odin is a peaceful god, however he's not one who you'd wish to make an enemy of."

"And besides. Alfhiem is lovely this time of the year. Oh and if we're lucky we might be able to view the Heart Roses blossom!" Mimir stated with an excited tone in his voice.

"Heart Roses?" Percy asked.

"They're trees only found in Alfhiem." Aaron explained. "They give off a pulsing glow when they blossom twice a year."

"I still don't like it." Zoe stated.

"And I get that. But like it or not, this quest has become far bigger than any of us could've even possibly imagined. Two Pantheons are in danger here, not just Olympus." Aaron replied.

"Fine." Zoe reluctantly agreed. "What do we have to do?"

"Well because none of you have a weapon from the forges of Nidavellir, we'll have to travel to Alfheim and Asgard through the World Bridge."

"The World Bridge?" Percy and Thalia both asked.

"It's Midgard's physical connection to Yggdrasil. It'll be safer to travel to both Alfheim and Asgard that way." Aaron attempted to explain. "Normally I would call the Bifrost to me and travel that way. But if I did that with the five of you attached onto me, well... Some of you might not make it."

"Then how do you plan on us getting back!? Huh?!" Zoe growled as she tightly held Aaron's collar.

"Easy, easy. I'm sure the Allfather will grant you each a reward or blessing as thanks for helping me." Aaron attempted to calm down the Huntress.

After a few tense moments Zoe let go of Aaron's collar. "It better Davidson. Otherwise you'll be in for a world of pain. Understood."

"How are we gonna get to this World Bridge?" Grover asked.

"It's based in Norway and you've forgotten I can use this." Aaron replied as he pulled out the purple crystallised sap. Upon seeing the sap Thalia froze up.

"There's a crack on it. Will it get us there in one piece?" Percy asked.

"Oh it'll be fine brother. We'll just have to pick up some sap while we're there." Mimir answered.

"Right so we'll get everything ready to leave in 10 minutes." Aaron stated out to the group.

With the camp packed away and the stones for the Yggdrasil walk were ready, Aaron called out. "Opið til Tromsø Heimsbrúna!"

As the pillar of white light shined between the stones, Aaron knelled down in front of Thalia. "I haven't forgotten kiddo." Aaron stated as Thalia slowly climbed onto his back.

With Thalia secured, Aaron turned to face the group. "Remember my rules. Don't walk near the edge and walk in pairs." Soon after Aaron and Thalia entered the pillar of light.

* * *

(Yggdrasil/Realm between Realms)

There walk on the roots of Yggdrasil was longer this time around as the group walked on in silence. That was until Bianca heard something. "What was that?" Bianca asked in confusion.

"What was what?" Zoe asked. Bianca didn't reply back at first but after a few moments stated out.

"That!" Bianca shouted out confusing everyone except Aaron.

"Yeah I heard it too." Aaron replied as he pulled out his revolver. "Zoe, Bianca. Get ready."

"Oh Brother, don't tell me." Mimir groaned.

"Sorry Mimir, but the talking rat's here." Aaron replied as a bright ginger Squirrel peaked it's head out from the branch above.

"And who the fuck are ya calling a talking rat, ye useless excuse of a hairless Chimp." Ratatoskr exclaimed out as he pointed a finger at Aaron.

Instead of replying Aaron opened fire at the Squirrel. "Missed me!"

"Missed again!"

"Oh, that missed shot was as wide as ya mother's legs!"

"Even the Girl Scouts are missing me. The Queen of the Girls Scouts will be disappointed with ya."

"UHAHAHAHAHAHA!" With each missed shot and arrow, Ratatoskr taunted to group.

"And what's wrong with you two boys?" Ratatoskr asked both Percy and Grover.

"Well we haven't gotten anything to attack you with." Grover stated.

"And besides, I don't even know you." Percy replied.

"What do ya mean ya gimpy Dolphin! And here I was thinking that ya weren't nearly as ugly as everyone said!" Ratatoskr shouted out to Percy and he dodged another arrow.

"Why are we trying to kill a Squirrel?" Percy asked in confusion.

"He's not an ordinary Squirrel kid!" Aaron shouted out.

"He's right y'know gimp Dolphin. I even once beat Thor at an arm wrestling contest!" Ratatoskr taunted by flexing. "Really, ask him!"

"Ratatoskr Furudóttir!" Mimir shouted out. "Get down here now young lady!"

"WHAT!?" Aaron roared out in shock. "You mean to tell me!?"

"Hey! Listen here ya old coot!" Ratatoskr was about to continue but was cut off by Mimir. "That's my secret!"

"Leave now, or I'll tell Níðhöggr why you're really late young lady!" As the group watched Mimir scold the Squirrel, they noticed she began to pout.

"Cute." Thalia softly stated as she looked at the pouting Squirrel.

"Am not!" Ratatoskr exclaimed out to Thalia before rushing off.

Aaron meanwhile could only watch on in stunned silence. "I'd close that jaw brother. I think I say a few flies nearby."

* * *

(World Bride, Tromsø, Norway)

Arriving at the World Bridge. The only light source was coming from the gate's exit.

"Ljós!" Aaron cried out as he held out a crystal in his hand.

The light that radiated from the crystal revealed a large and open room lined with Obsidian tiles. The room itself was a large circular room with what looked like a well in the centre.

Wrapped around the well were the roots of Yggdrasil. There were no leafs along the roots a d branches. The roots and branches themselves were a sickly white in colour.

"We're here." Aaron stated as he left Thalia down from his back and walked towards the well.

"Why is there no light in this place?" Bianca asked.

"That's because sister, we're actually deep inside of the Rødtinden mountain just outside of Tromsø in Norway." Mimir explained to the young Huntress.

"The World Bridge is here to prevent other God's from entering the Nine Realms. And to prevent other worlds from invading Midgard as well." Aaron followed up from the well.

"If we're trapped in a mountain, how will we get out of here when we get back?" Zoe asked as she and Bianca moved beside Aaron.

"To get out you'd have to use the sap of Yggdrasil. But we won't be arriving back here. We'll be getting back to Midgard from Heimdall's lookout." Aaron replied from the well.

Percy, Thalia and Grover moved closer to the well and found that it was ore of a bowl as the water was shallow. Barely deep enough to cover a person's hand.

They all watched on as Aaron placed the Bifrost eye into the centre of the water. Once submerged the water began to shine as Nine symbols appeared within the water, three rows of three.

"Which one is Earth?" Zoe asked.

Aaron smirked as he pointed to the centre marking. "Midgard is the link between all of the worlds. And our trip is taking us to Alfheim."

Moving his hand left wards Aaron held an open palm over the rune for Alfheim. "Ferð Álfheimr!"

Underneath them the roots began to glow as the light from the bowl started to blind the Group. "Here we go!"

* * *

**And Cut!**

**Sorry it's been a while since the last chapter was posted. been struggling with a lot of shit but hoping to get a few chapter out soon.**

**Anyway here's this chapter's Q&A!**

**1) how could Goddess be raped? Was she somehow vulnerable or something? Can't answer just yet as it will be a point in the next chapter.**

**So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q&A I will try to reply via PM. No spoiler question though. they won't be given full answers. But anyway thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	8. Alfheim Dreams

**NEW CHAPTER!**

**I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

_They all watched on as Aaron placed the Bifrost eye into the centre of the water. Once submerged the water began to shine as Nine symbols appeared within the water, three rows of three._

_"Which one is Earth?" Zoe asked._

_Aaron smirked as he pointed to the centre marking. "Midgard is the link between all of the worlds. And our trip is taking us to Alfheim."_

_Moving his hand left wards Aaron held an open palm over the rune for Alfheim. "Ferð Álfheimr!"_

_Underneath them the roots began to glow as the light from the bowl started to blind the Group. "Here we go!"_

* * *

Chapter 7: Alfheim Dreams.

As light blinded the group, waves of different colours dazzled their vision. For several seconds they remained blinded until the majority of the light had faded.

"We're here." Aaron called out to the group as they each opened their eyes.

The first thing they noticed was that the room was the same, with the exception of the natural light now filling the room instead of the darkness from before.

"There's light in here!?" Percy stated out in confusion.

"Yeah, Alfheim's World Bridge isn't trapped inside of a mountain." Aaron replied as he walked over towards the room's only door.

"Cool! There's even a door here!" Grover also shouted out in excitement. Meanwhile Thalia, Bianca, Zoe and Aaron each looked at the duo with a quizzical look.

"Boys." Zoe groaned out as she rolled her eyes.

Aaron ignored the duo as he opened the doors. The sudden burst of extra light blinded the room as they each covered their eyes.

"Welcome to Alfheim." Aaron's voice called out to the group. As they each opened their eyes, they were meet with a sight of wonder.

In the Horizon there tall tower from which a pillar of light burst upwards into the atmosphere. Around the building there was a large lake which acted as a perfect mirror to the sky above. The lake appeared to have surrounded the structure whole.

Surrounding the lake there was a forest of tree filled with rose pink and sky blue flowers. A soft breeze caused a few petals to fall and slowly drop into the lake. However as it made contact with the water there was no ripple.

However there was another feature that shocked everyone. It appeared that the islands around were floating in the air.

"Right there." Aaron stated out, getting everyone's attention as he pointed towards the large tower. "That is our destination for the moment."

"Is that were you'll refill your key?" Thalia asked to which Aaron nodded in response.

"Yeah. It's only a short boat ride from here." Aaron replied as he exited the room.

"What's up with the islands?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, is there like magic keeping them in the air or something?" Grover asked as well. The others were thinking the same thing but didn't voice them.

"Oh, that right you down know." Mimir stated. "Alfheim and Muspelheim are both encased within themselves."

The others were left confused to Mimir's explanation until Aaron answered there unanswered question. "It means we're in the inside of a ball."

Aaron watched on as he seen their eyes widen in shock. "Apart from Midgard, the other Realms are different but they act in pairs. Like Mimir said, Alfheim and Muspelheim are encased worlds."

"Nidavellir and Vanaheim are both Ringed worlds."

"Helheim and Niflheim are both Fractured worlds."

"And finally Asgard and my home of Jotunheim are Disk shaped worlds."

With Aaron's explanation the others were able to have a better understanding of the Nine Realms. "So... Asgard is a flat Earth then?" Percy asked.

Aaron looked at Percy as if he had grown a second head before he burst out laughing. "I suppose it is, haha."

However as he done so two Light Elves appeared before him and aimed their spears towards him and the rest of the group. Aaron stopped laughing as he raised his hands in surrender, the other also done the same.

_"Ange din anledning till att vara här!"_ One of the Guards ordered out towards Aaron.

"No body make any sudden movements." Aaron stated out to the group as slowly moved his hand into his jacket and presented his Bifrost key. "Mimir, can you translate for me?"

"Will do Brother." Mimir replied as Aaron spoke out to the Light Elf Guards.

"My name is Aaron, I'm the Son of Skadi." _"Jag heter Aaron, jag är Son till Skadi." _Aaron/Mimir spoke to the guards.

"I'm here to refill my key to the Bifrost." _"Jag är här för att fylla på min nyckel till Bifrost."_

_"Och de andra resenärerna?"_ The other Guard asked as he keep his spear aimed at Aaron.

"They are guests to the Allfather." _"De är gäster för Allfather."_

The two guards seemed to speak softly amongst the two of them before they lowered their weapons. _"Mycket bra."_

_"Vi kommer att titta på dig."_ And with that, the Guards both flew off as if they were never there.

"Why did you need Mimir to translate if you know what they said?" Zoe asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Knowing and speaking the language are two different things." Aaron replied as the group made their way down towards the docks. "And there's not many Elves who are willing to teach a Demi-God their native tongue."

As the group came closer towards the Dock, they noticed that there was a raft with a floorboard held together with two pontoons. "This should do." Aaron stated as he got onto the boat.

"All aboard." Aaron called out to the group as Percy was the first to jump on the raft.

"Can I row?" Percy asked, his excitement was clear on his face.

"I think i'll row. That way you can enjoy the view along with the rest of the party." Aaron replied with a light chuckle as the other boarded.

Before he grabbed the oar to begin, Aaron handed over Mimir's head to Bianca. "Keep an eye on him for me."

As Aaron began to row the raft towards the Tower he seen a group of 4 Light Elves fly overhead. He watched them enter the temple as in the corner of his eye he watched on silently as Percy dropped his left hand into the lake to feel the water.

After only a brief moment, The colour in Percy's face drained as he snapped his hand out of the water. Thalia and Grover both moved over to him with concern as Percy spoke out.

(God of War OST: Ashes)

"The water's so much different here." Percy stated as he touched his finger that had been in the lake. "There's so much anger, pain and." Percy paused himself and he tried to find the right word.

"Sorrow? Mourning?" Mimir asked from Bianca's lap.

"Yeah." Percy softly answered.

"There's a reason for that." Mimir responded. "Shall I tell the story brother? Or do you want to give it a go?"

"I'd rather let you tell the story Mimir." Aaron responded to Mimir's question as he kept rowing. "Besides, you're the better story teller between the two of us."

"Right then." Mimir coughed as he prepared to tell his tale "The name of this lake is the reason for what you felt, when your hand touched the water. Alfheim is known as the location of the bloodiest and most vicious battle ever fought in the history of the Nine Realms."

"It was 4000 years ago, during the War between the Light and the Dark Elves this lake was first formed. Well, it wasn't really a War per se. But, by the end of the Battle everyone involved had lost their will to keep fighting."

"What were they fighting for?" Bianca asked.

"Well, they fought over control over Alfheim's light." Mimir answered which confused the group, except Aaron. "Alfheim's light is a powerful source of energy. It's power connects the Nine Realms together. As it give life to Yggdrasil itself. In theory, whoever controls the light, controls the fate of Yggdrasil and the Nine Realms."

"The battle lasted continuously for ten years. And with the combined death toll of 200 Million. The population of both sides have never recovered." Mimir stated in a sombre tone.

"So the lake is named after the battle? Was this lake filled with the blood of Elves?" Percy asked.

"No my lad. The lake is called the Lake of Tears. It's said that when the battle had finally ended and the bodies had been burnt and sent to the afterlife, that the Mothers, Sons, Daughters and Wives of the fallen wept for ten days straight." Mimir answered. "Since your father is a God of the Sea, you were able to feel those same emotions that filled this lake all those years ago."

"How could they have fought so so long?" Thalia asked bringing Mimir's attention. "You said they fought for ten years straight? Wouldn't they need to rest during the night?"

Thalia's question brought a chuckle from Aaron who answered her question. "That's because of there is no night on Alfheim. The Light in the centre prevents it from happening. The rays of light feed everything in this Realm. You'll never feel tired here, it's why Alfhiem is called the Realm that never sleeps nor eats."

"When the Light Elves are in control it is as bright as the midday sun. But when the Dark Elves are in control of Alfheim's light, it's alot dimmer. Almost as if the world is trapped in Twilight." Aaron continued explaining.

"I've never seen it myself, But from what Mimir and my Mother have told me tales of it. She describes it as a breathtaking sight. She said that the colours in the sky around the light match those of an Aurora." Aaron finished as he slowed down his rowing as they became closer to the tower within the lake.

"I have one question." Zoe stated out. "What do you mean by when they are in control? I thought you said their War was over?"

"Oh, I can explain that Lass." Mimir stated out in excitement. "It was all thanks to Tyr's compromise."

"Tyr's compromise?" Zoe asked with a raised eyebrow as the others did the same.

"Yes, you see. Tyr, after the War had ended created a compromise between the two groups. Every two hundred years, control over Alfheim's light would transfer between the Light and Dark Elves." Mimir answered.

"What if they refuse to had that power over?" Grover asked.

"Well then both parties would be destroyed." Aaron answered on Mimir's behalf. "He used to tell the story as a kid. But there was another reason behind sharing control."

"And what was that?" Bianca asked.

"It was to prevent both from using Alfheim's light against the other." Aaron replied with a smirk.

(OST End)

"Looks like we're here." Zoe stated as she looked towards the Tower's dock.

As they got off the raft the doors of the tower opened as what appeared to be an Elf priest walked towards Aaron. "_Följ mig."_

Aaron nodded towards the priest as he turned and walked into the temple. "What he say?" Thalia asked.

"Follow me." Aaron replied as the group entered the tower. The interior of the tower was open planned with a large single staircase leading towards a platform directly in front of the pillar of light.

As the walked onto the platform the priest turned once more to face Aaron. "_Gå in i ljuset_"

Taking a deep breath Aaron held a tight grip over the Bifrost key. "Good luck Brother."

"Thanks Mimir. Keep an eye out for the others for me." Aaron replied as he walked towards the Light. "I'll be as quick as I can."

'Why does he seem nervous?' Zoe thought to herself as she watched Aaron's back.

The quest members watched on as Aaron calmly walked into the light. "This will be the longest part of our time in Alfheim." Mimir stated from Bianca's arms.

"Why's that?" The young Huntress asked.

"The light will be showing him a vision while he's inside. But time flows differently once you're inside." Mimir answered.

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked as Zoe's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Every minute inside the light is an hour on the outside." Mimir answered before he continued.

"What do you mean by vision?" Zoe asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The light will give him a vision while the Bifrost key is recharging. Not even I know why the light does this." Mimir answered. "This might take a while kids. Best get some rest."

* * *

(Aaron - Within the Light)

As the light that blinded Aaron faded away, he opened his eyes to find that he was standing in a grey void.

"I hate these visions." Aaron groaned out as a thick layer of smoke covered his vision.

As the smoke faded slightly, he could make out the outlines of two figures. He was unable to get a clear look at their faces. But he could tell that one was a man, aged between his early to mid twenties while the other appeared to be a teenage girl.

He could see that their lips were moving but was unable to hear what they were saying. He watched as the two interacted with one another.

The pair seemed to be in love with one another as the man played with her hair while the girl blushed in response. As more of the vision appeared the pair seemed to be standing in a Garden.

After a while the Girl appeared to give the young man a pin from her hair. After she had placed it in his hand, the pin transformed into a sword that Aaron knew he had seen before.

Aaron was now able to clearly see the man's face. His black hair and blue eyes piercing through the smoke.

The Vision then faded as the girl kissed the man's cheek before he turned and left. Once more smoke engulfed Aaron's view.

* * *

(Outside of the Light)

It had been two and a half hours since Aaron had disappeared in the light, and with each passing second Zoe was slowly losing her patience. "Head." Zoe called out to Mimir.

"Yes Sister? How can I help?" Mimir asked.

"I need you to give me an answer for something." Zoe replied as he pulled up his head from Bianca's lap.

"You seek my council?" Mimir asked to which Zoe nodded in response. "Of course. However, there might be a price for the knowledge you seek."

"What is it you wish to know?" Mimir asked. In response Zoe whispered her question into Mimir's ear.

The Campers watched on as Mimir's eyes widened. "No. The knowledge you seek is dangerous!" Mimir snapped in response. He didn't sound angry but shocked instead.

"Please. I need to know. It's been on my mind since Davidson mentioned it yesterday." Zoe stated as Mimir closed his eyes and sighed.

"What did he say yesterday?" Grover quietly asked Percy who shrugged back in response.

"Very well... But not in front of the others." Mimir answered as Thalia stood up in anger.

"Why her? Why can't you tell all of us?" Thalia asked as sparks of lighting arc'd around her arms.

"The knowledge she seeks is not meant to be known by mortals. And the less here who know, the safer you will all be." Mimir answered in attempt to quell the Daughter of Zeus' anger.

It seemed to do the trick as Zoe lead Mimir away from the group. "You're playing a dangerous game child. If others knew of this weakness."

"It not the weakness I'm after. I just wish to know how it happened." Zoe stated as she cut off Mimir.

Mimir sighed as he looked up at the Huntress. "Are you familiar with Hera's Golden Apples?"

Zoe's eyes widened in shock and fear and she nodded in response, unable to trust her voice. "The Aesir have something similar but different at the same time. While Hera's Apples grant immortality, Iðunn's Apples must be eaten every century to maintain immortality."

"Several years before Aaron was born, she was tricked into killing her father Thjazi. She had lost her will to live because of it. And when her time to eat Iðunn's Apple neared... She refused."

Zoe remained silent in shock as Mimir continued. "At the time of Aaron conception, she had been mortal for seven years. Her powers had greatly weakened... I don't believe I need to tell you any more than that."

"I understand, and I swear on the River Styx that the knowledge I heard will never be passed on to another soul." Zoe stated to Mimir but no roar of thunder was heard.

"Guess it only happens on Midgard."

* * *

(Aaron - Within the Light)

"He never came back." A voice called out as Aaron looked around to find it's source.

He knew that voice. "Zoe?"

"Traitor!" Another voice called out as Aaron vision showed the teenage girl from before on her knees. She was surrounded by four other teenage girls around the same age.

One kick the downed girl. "Why would you betray us!?" The girl shouted as Aaron ran towards the vision.

However as he got close it faded into smoke only to reappear behind him. This time Aaron was able to get a clear look at the down girl's face, It was Zoe.

"He said he loved me." Zoe cried out.

"You were a fool!" Another girl growled out, as she pulled Zoe's hair before throwing her to the ground.

"Leave. And never return." The first girl spoke out to the down Zoe as the four girls left her lying on the ground.

As Aaron moved towards the vision of Zoe, The smoke and and vision cleared as a bright light over took his sight as he felt his body falling.

* * *

(Outside of the Light)

As Aaron's body dropped out of backwards from the light, the other rushed over towards his body. He had been gone for 4 hours. "Give him some space to breath." Mimir stated from Zoe's arms.

Aaron groaned as his forehead began to throb in pain. Holding on to it as he sat up, Aaron slowly opened his eyes. "Let's get out of here." Aaron groaned out.

"Mimir said that you would see a vision. What did you see?" Percy asked.

Aaron looked over at Percy and the others before he sighed in response. "Sorry, it was nothing to do with the Quest for Artemis."

* * *

**And Cut!**

**Translation (Sorry if any of these are incorrect.)**

**State your reason for being here! - _Ange din anledning till att vara här!_**

**What of the other Travelers?_ \- Och de andra resenärerna?_**

**Very well - _Mycket bra._**

**We will be watching you - _Vi kommer att titta på dig._**

**Follow me - _Följ mig._**

**Enter the Light _\- Gå in i ljuset_**

**So another chapter is up and done. I'm hoping that we will have about another 8 or so chapters after this one. It's planned out just need to fill out the story and post them so I hope it'll be finished within this year. (If the time allows me lol)**

**I plan on finishing this story at least before working on any other story that I still have still active on this site.**

**No Q&A for this chapter.**

**So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q&A I will try to reply via PM. No spoiler question though. they won't be given full answers. But anyway thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


End file.
